Can't Spell Love Without Crazy
by JewelTheCookieBeast
Summary: Everyone knows that you can't spell love without crazy. Especially with Amu and Kukai. Love? Not so much... But they know alot about craziness. Kukamu! Complete and considering a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Jewel: I know this is sudden but, I have another story! Yes, i know I haven't even finished my other story... Sorry!**

**Ikuto: That just proves that you have no life.**

**Jewel: That's it... ATTE MADELINE!**

**Atte: What's wrong ading? (Glares at Ikuto) Again?**

**Jewel: Yup. Take him to Kuya Alex and Atte Dominique... He needs to learn a little lesson...**

**Atte: Okay. C'mon Ikuto... Let's go meet our family... (Evil grin)**

**Ikuto: WAIT! I'M SORRY JEWEL!**

**Jewel: Lalala... I can't hear you!**

**Amu: Um... Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters...**

**Kukai: What I... Let me guess, Ikuto acted up and your Atte Madeline came?**

**Jewel: Yup.**

**~A Favor~**

"Come on Hinamori-san," Kukai begged.

"No. Way. In. HELL!" Amu shouted in response.

The two had been arguing for what seemed like hours.

Kukai didn't see a problem with the favor he asked. All he asked was for her to pretend to be his girlfriend so that his mom would leave him alone and stop trying to set him up with random girls that were obsessed with him/

"C'mon Hinamori-san! It's not like we're really going out," He tried to reassure her. But it only made it worse.

'I wish we were...' She thought, slightly frowning. But she realized that she was and tried to cover it up by acting mad.

But Kukai saw. Lucky for Amu, he decided not to ask about it.

"No! What if people get the wrong idea? All of your fangirls would kill me!" She argued. Kukai thought about it for a moment. That was a good point. Who knows what Saaya would do if she thought that they were dating. Be he shook his head.

"You only have to pretend around my mom. That's it. And when she sees that I don't need her meddling in my love life, you can stop pretending... Deal?" He asked. Amu thought about it for a moment.

'Well... I could have fun with this...' She considered it for a second. "And it's just your mom? No one else?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"Well... Maybe I could do it... But-" Kukai hugged her as tight as he could.

"Thank you Hinamori-san!" He shouted. Amu's face was completely red from the lack of oxygen, but mostly out of embarassment

"K-Kukai... Can't... B-Breathe!" She choked out. Kukai's eyes widened and he let her go. As soon as he let go, Amu was gasping for air and her face was an even darker red.

"S-Sorry Hinamori-san," His cheeks had a hint of pink across them. She only laughed and soon Kukai was laughing with her.

After their laughter died down, Amu asked, "So when do I have to meet your mom?" Kukai let out a nervous laugh. "What?" Amu asked a little annoyed.

"Um... Today..." He backed up a couple of steps. Amu thought about what he had said until she finally understood.

"So... I have to meet her... today?" She asked slowly, her bangs hid her eyes so that he couldn't read her expression. He nodded and took a couple more steps backwards. "Why... DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!" She screamed as she lunged at him.

"If I told you, you wouldn't have agreed!" He shouted as Amu chased him around the school. Luckily there wasn't anyone there since it was after school. If someone saw her, it would've ruined her reputation.

When she finally calmed down, Kukai walked up to her. "Ready to go?" He asked with his hand out.

She examined it before taking it. She blushed and said,"C'mon... Your mom's probably worried about you..." She turned her head so that he couldn't see her blush.

He laughed and started to lead her in the direction of his house. She sighed and followed him, laughing at the little jokes they shared.

They walked all the way to his house, never letting go of eachother's hand.

But soon enough, they reached Kukai's house.

"K-Kukai? Are y-you sure e should do this?" Amu asked as she took a step back. Kukai looked at her with a soft expression.

"Don't worry about it Hinamori-san," He reassured her by giving her a genuine smile. She smiled in return and nodded. Kukai opened the door.

There was no going back.

**~A Favor~**

**Jewel: How was it?**

**Amu: Wow... That was actually... Sweet...**

**Kukai: I agree. That wasn't that bad.**

**Jewel: ...You're starting to sound like Ikuto...**

**Kukai: DON'T CALL YOUR ATTE! PLEASE!**

**Jewel: Don't worry, you're not as bad as Ikuto.**

**Amu: Wait. Where's Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: H-Here... (Shaking)**

**Jewel: Did you learn your leason?**

**Ikuto: YES! I'M SO SORRY!**

**Jewel: Good. Now go back cause we don't need you in this story. (Sorry Amuto fans!) ATTE!**

**Ikuto: NOOOO! (Atte M. comes and drags him away)**

**Kukai and Amu: (Sweatdrop) R&R...**

**(By the way, Atte means big sister and Kuya means big brother in tagalog)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewel: Hey everyone. If you haven't read my profile, i'm going to update a bonus chapter like my other story, ****Love Never Works Right? **

**Amu: Wow. That's nice.**

**Kukai: Yeah! Thanks Jewel!**

**Jewel: Even though most people are Amuto fans (Like me) I decided to continue writing this one because I actually Kukamu.**

**Kukai: Wait... So you like both?**

**Amu: You're too confusing...**

**Jewel: ...I get that a lot... Oh well. Do the disclaimer Kukai!**

**Kukai: Alright! Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters!**

**~Finally~**

"Mom i'm home!" Kukai shouted into the big house. A woman walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the two.

"Welcome home Kukai... Who's this?" She asked as she walked up to Amu. "Is this her? She's beautiful!" She complimented Amu.

Amu slightly blushed and said, "Th-Thank you... I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." Kukai's mother squealed.

"She's so nice!" She hugged Amu while Kukai gave a nervous laugh and ruffled his hair. Amu was lightly laughing at how Kukai's mother was acting. When she finally let go, she smiled at her and asked, "Would you like some snacks?" Amu shook her head.

"It's alright mom. Amu and I are just going up to my room," Kukai explained and grabbed Amu's hand. Amu blushed but turned her head. They started to head up the stairs when Kukai stopped and turned to his mom. "Are they home?" He asked in a serious tone.

His mom looked at him for a moment then shook her head.

Kukai sighed in relief and contined to lead Amu upstairs. As they reached his room he muttered, "If they saw Amu then I would've been dead..." Kukai's head shot up. 'Did I just call her Amu?!' He thought.

"What did you say?" Amu asked.

Kukai shook his head and stuttered, "N-Nothing!" He paused again, 'What the hell?! Did I stutter?!'

"Kukai... Are you sure you're okay?" She pressed. Kukai looked at her and nodded. She raised an eyebrow but Kukai grinned and led her inside. They sat on the bed while Amu looked around.

His room had a huge shelf on each shelf, each having soccer trophies filling them. His bed was pushed into a corner and the sheets were a dark green. The walls were slightly brighter than the sheets. The carpet was white and there was a huge, emerald mat in the center.

The color reminded Amu of Kukai's eyes. Amu blushed at the thought.

"Amu?" Kukai's voice seemed to bring her back. She looked at him then realized something.

"Y-You called me A-Amu..." She stuttered as she pointed at him. Kukai thought about it for a moment then realized that he had. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"O-Oh...S-Sorry," He appologized. 'Damn it! Why can't I stop stuttering?!' He screamed in his head. "Probably 'cause i've loved her ever since she came..." He muttered to himself a little too loud.

"W-What?" She stuttered. **(A/N: So much stuttering!) "**Y-You love me?"

"Uh... N... Yes..." He finally admitted. "But you don't like me... You love Hotori-san, right?" He said with dissapointment.

Amu madly blushed and shook her head. "No... I've loved you since the first day too..." She confessed and turned her head. Kukai looked at her in shock.

"R-Really?" He couldn't believe this was happening. She nodded slowly. He grinned and said, "Then there's something i've been dying to do..." He lightly grabbed her chin and turned her head. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers.

At first Amu was shocked. Then she slowly began to kiss back, tangling her fingers in his hair. His right hand cupped her cheek while his left hand rested on the crook of her neck. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly let him in and their tongues battled for dominance. Of course Kukai won.

Kukai laughed while Amu blushed a red that could rival a tomato. Kukai pulled away and gave a guniune smile.

'I wish he would smile like that more often...' She thought as she smiled back. Kukai pulled her into a hug so that her back was against his chest and pulled her onto the bed, hugging her waist while burrying his face in her hair.

He hugged her tightly and said, "I love you Hinamori Amu..." Amu laughed, which made Kukai nervous.

"I love you too Souma Kukai," She replied. Kuaki grinned and left spotted kisses on her neck.

"You scared me for a moment..." He said as he continued to attack her neck.

"S-Stop that! It t-tickles!" She shouted and continued to giggle.

Downstairs, Kukai's mom could hear them. She sighed then laughed. "Those two are adorable..." But then she heard more shouting and laughing. She sighed and said, "And loud... Also a little crazy..."

If only they knew how crazy things would get.

But who said that you couldn't spell love without crazy?

**~Finally~**

**Jewel: How was it?**

**Amu: Good.**

**Kukai: Awesome!**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**

**Jewel: How the hell did you get here?! ATTE!**

**Ikuto: Shit! (Atte M. ties him up and drags him off)**

**Atte: Sorry... He cut the ropes while we were eating. (To Ikuto) Atte Dominique and I weren't done with you... Wait till Kuya Alex finishes eating... (Evil grin)**

**Jewel: Finally! So where were we?**

**Kukai and Amu: ...R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jewel: Since this is a Kukamu, i'm going to finish this one before my other story.**

**Amu: So please don't don't get mad at her.**

**Kukai: Since a lot of people don't read Kukamu, it's only natural.**

**Amu: And it's better for people who are waiting for the next chapter.**

**Jewel: But don't worry! This isn't the last chapter!**

**Kukai: Yes! I get more kisses then, right?**

**Jewel: Yup! (Kukai and I high-five)**

**Amu: ...**

**Kukai: Amu?**

**Amu: ...**

**Jewel: I think we broke Amu...**

**Kukai: Oh well. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters!**

**~Happiness~**

Amu was lying on Kukai's bed with her head hanging off the side and her feet against the wall while Kukai was trying to grab something off a shlef near the door.

"So what do you wanna do know?" Amu asked as she crumpled up a paper and tossed it her boyfriends's head. When it hit him on the head, he slowly turned around with an evil smile.

"You shouldn't have done that _Amu~"_ He said with a dark tone. Amu started to get scared.

"H-Hey... Ku-Kukai... What are y-you doing?" She stuttered like there was no tomorrow. Kukai came closer and before Amu could get off the bed, Kukai grabbed wrist and held them next to her head. He got on his knees so that his face was inches above hers. **(A/N: Imagine that Amu was lying down the right way and that Kukai is above her. NOT ON HER)** Amu's blush was ten times darker than her hair.

"What's wrong Amu?" He teased as he started bringing his face closer. Amu opened her mouth but Kukai stopped her by kissing her again. Before Amu could kiss back, he pulled away. He was grinnig like a mad man as he walked back over to the shelf.

Amu sat up and turned her head to the side. "Hmph! Meanie..." She pouted. Kukai had finally gotten what he was reaching for, hid it, and turned around.

He grabbed her hand and led her towards the bathroom. He stood Amu in front of him and they both faced the mirror. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Close your eyes Amu." Amu looked at him confused but closed her eyes.

Kukai took the small box from behind his back and opened it. Inside was a chain necklace with a siler, half a heart dangling from it. **(A/N: It's like one of those best friend nacklaces) **And ingraved on the back was _Amu_. He put it on her, hugged her waist, put his chin on her right shoulder, and whispered, "You can open them now."

Amu opened her eyes and when they landed on the necklace. Her eyes started to water as she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love it... Thank you," She said as she started to cry. He wiped a few tears away and kissed her forehead.

He smiled down at her and replied, "No problem." He held up his right arm and showed her his bracelet.

It was like Amu's only, ingraved on the back was_,_ _& Kukai._

He took the heart piece and connected it to his, so that on the back it read, _Amu & Kukai_. He put the pieces down and continued to hug her waist.

Then he bent down until their foreheads were touching with only an inch of space between their lips. "I love you," He said before he closed the small space, which seemed to somehow gotten smaller.

After what had seemed like hours, the two pulled away for air.

Amu smiled and said, "I love you too..." The two laughed until they heard a grumbling sound.

Kukai blushed and appologized. "Sorry... We should've taken those snacks..." He said as he ruffled his hair.

Amu laughed and went to the door. "Typical boy," She muttered. "Let's go eat then," She recovered. Kukai lughed, walked up to her, and ruffled her hair. "Hey!" She shouted as she chased him down the stairs.

It all happened so fast.

Amu wasn't careful on the last step so she slipped and started to fall forward. Kukai saw her starting to fall so he ran as fast as he could but he was going to fast and he slipped on the rug at the bottom of the stairs, causing him to fall backwards. He landed on his back and slid until he stopped at the spot Amu was falling towards.

Amu didn't understand what was happening except the fact that she was falling. She shut her eyes and waited for the hard wooden floor that would never come. When she landed, if wasn't as hard as the floor she was expecting. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal Kukai staring at her with a scared look.

"K-Kukai?" Amu stuttered out of complete shock. Kukai flashed her a grin before helping her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking her over for any bruises or cuts. **(A/N: Yeah, RIGHT...)**

"I-I'm fine... Thank you Kukai," She said while blushing. He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go eat!" He chanted as he dragged a laughing Amu behind.

"Alright! Calm down!" She shouted at him. They laughed until they finally got inside the kitchen.

"Kukai... Nice to see you... Who's this?" Kukai's older brother, Kaido, asked, gesturing towards Amu.

Kukai muttered, "Shit."

**~Happiness~**

**Jewel: ...I just noticed that the title doesn't go with the ending... Oh well.**

**Kukai: There was a lot kissing in this one... Thanks!**

**Amu: Wow... WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

**Jewel: Calm down Amu... And maybe i'll let Ikuto come back from our... Family reunion... (Evil grin)**

**Kukai: No. This is a Kukamu story!**

**Jewel: Fine. Fine... Calm down. Jeez.**

**Amu: Ummm... Is Ikuto gonna be alright?**

**Jewel: ...No. (Amu faints)**

**Kukai: Can you make her act like she likes this story?**

**Jewel: I'm working on it... Just do the ending while I fix her... (Walks over to the computer and starts typing)**

**Kukai: Alright! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jewel: Okay. I'm starting to get disapointed with the reviews but no matter! I'm gonna finish the story for those who want to read it! And sorry that i've been updating more chapters for my other story, I had writer's block.**

**Kukai: Thanks Jewel. You're doing the right thing.**

**Amu: Yeah... Imagine all the fans that would be mad.**

**Jewel: (Shivers) You're right...**

**Amu: See?**

**Jewel: ...**

**Kukai: ...Now she's broken!**

**Amu: Crap. Oh well. Kukai you do it.**

**Kukai: ...Fine. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters... What do we do with her? (Points at Jewel)**

**Jewel: Do with who?**

**Amu and Kukai: ...WHAT THE HELL?!**

**~Oh Brothers~**

"What was that?" Kaidou questioned. Kukai froze and tightened his grip on Amu's hand.

"Nothing... What the hell are you doing here?" Kukai replied. Kaidou glared at him. Amu stared at the two brothers while they had a staring contest... Scratch that. They were having a glaring contest.

Kaidou's glare hardened as he replied, "That's none of your damn business..." Then he looked at me with what seemed like a genuine smile. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name," He said while Kukai was still glaring at Kaidou. **(A/N: I'm sorry if this is totally OOC)**

"I"m Hinamori Amu... Nice to meet you," Amu replied while out-stretching her hand.

Kaidou shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you Amu. I'm sorry for the way we were acting earlier."

Amu shook her her head. "No, it's alright. It reminds me of how my sister and I use to act..." She said with a soft smile.

**(A/N: I forgot to say the ages : Amu-17, Kukai-18, Tadase-17, Yaya-16, Nagehiko-17, Utau-19, Ikuto-21, and Rima-17. Ami would be 9)**

Kaidou smiled back and motioned for them to sit down. Amu looked at Kukai. He looked like he was about to murder Kaidou.

"Kukai," Amu whispered. Kukai looked at her and nodded. He led her over to the table and sat down, but he still held her hand under the table. Kaidou looked at the two and sighed.

"I guess i'm not wanted?" He asked as he got up.

Amu sat up. "N-No! It's fine," She said. Kaidou was at the door. He looked back, smiled, and shook his head.

"Don't worry," He reassured. He was about to leave until he remembered something. "Oh, Kukai." Kukai's head shot up. Kaidou smirked at him. He started to leave and as he did, he said, "By the way, the others are here." Kukai froze. Amu was confused.

"Who's here?" She asked she turned to Kukai. She saw that he was looking down with his bangs covering his eyes and his fists were clenched tight. She walked over to him and held his right hand and cupped his left cheek. "What's wrong Kukai?" Kukai looked at her with sad eyes.

Kukai reached up and held the hand that she was cupping his cheek. "It's nothing... I just don't want you to meet my brothers..." He answered with a soft expression. "But I guess I can't hide them from you forever." He laughed. Amu smiled.

"It's alright..." She reassured him. Kukai smiled in return.

"Come on, let's go meet the others," He said as he led her out of the kitchen. In the living room, Kukai's three brothers were waiting. Shuusui was on the couch reading a book, Unkai was reading some manga on the smaller cough, and Rento was on the same couch as Shuusui watching the news on tv. Kaidou was no where in sight.

Rento was the first to spot Kukai and Amu.

"Kukai, Kaidou went somewhere..." He explained. Then his eyes landed on Amu. "And may I ask who's this?" He asked as he smiled at Amu.

Amu smiled and replied, "I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Amu. I'm Rento," He said as he winked and flicked his hair. Shuusui closed his book and turned to Amu.

He scanned Amu before smiling. "Hello Amu. I'm Shuusui," He introduced. Unkai looked up for a moment before looking back at his manga.

All he said was, "Unkai."

Kukai was a little mad at Unkai's response. "Unkai, you should at least look at my girlfriend when you're talking to her," He said. This got Unkai's attention. Unkai's head shot up and he dropped his manga. He looked at Kukai with a shocked expression. Shuusui and Rento were also shocked. Kukai grinned like crazy. Amu was blushing.

"So, you finally got a girlfriend?" Unkai recovered. Kukai nodded.

Shuusui cleared his throat and said, "Congradulations." The older three all gave eachother nervous glances. Kukai looked at them in confusion.

"K-Kukai! Shouldn't you take Amu home? Her mother must be worried," Rento suggested. Amu gasped and looked at the clock. It was getting late.

"They're right Kukai," She said. Kukai looked at her and nodded. He went up to his room and grabbed her stuff. When he came down, they went to the door and Amu shouted as they left, "It was nice meeting you guys!" And with that, they were gone.

The three brothers stared at the door and sighed.

"We owe Kaidou so much money..." They said in unison. As soon as they finished, the door opened.

"Where's my money?" Kaidou asked.

The three flinched and hung their heads. They all went upstairs to get their wallets.

Kaidou laughed in triumph. "I told them they were together," He said.

**~Oh Brothers~**

**Jewel: This was a funny chapter.**

**Kukai: I like the ending.**

**Amu: I like this chapter.**

**Kukai: Too bad we didn't get to kiss. (Pouts)**

**Jewel: Don't worry Kukai... I'll put some more later... (Evil smile)**

**Amu: I hate that smile.**

**Kukai: Me too...**

**Jewel: Whatever. Do it Amu.**

**Amu: Please R&R.**

**Kukai: If you want more kisses!**

**Amu: Yay! Wait-WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Kukai: I forgot that you fixed her.**

**Jewel: Yup!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jewel: I'm back!**

**Amu: Finally! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Kukai: Me too.**

**Jewel: Well here it is.**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Jewel: ...Too much? (Sweatdrop)**

**Kukai: Just a little.**

**Jewel: I'll go fix her... Amu, talk to Kukai or something... (Walks out)**

**Amu: Ok. Kukai?**

**Kukai: Yeah?**

**Amu: Where's she going?**

**Kukai: Oh, don't worry. (Smiles and pats her on the head)**

**Amu: (Smiles) Ok! Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Interrogation~**

Amu and Kukai walked together in the night. Silence hung in the air.

Amu nervpusly glanced at Kukai.

'Why is he so quiet?' She thought as she tripped over a huge crack in the side walk. She fell forward as she watched the sidewalk coming towards her faster and faster, waiting for impact she shut her eyes at the last second and waited. But the concete never came. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal Kukai hovering over her.

She looked at their position and saw Kukai barely on her with one hand on her back while the other was on the back of her head. He flashed a nervous grin.

"Why do we always end up in this position?" He joked as he helped her up and continued to hold her hand as they continued to walk to her house. She smiled. But soon enough, they arrived at Amu's house. Amu frowned as she looked at the front door. Kukai saw her expression and gave her a sad smile.

He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her. She looked at him for a moment before returning a smile. She turned to the door and knocked twice.

Inside a voice called, "I'm coming!" followed by footsetps. Soon the door flew open to reveal Amu's mom, Midori. She wore a bright smile and she held a small dish towel. "Welcome back Amu... Kukai? Why are you here?" She asked as her gaze traveled down to their hands.

Amu gave her mom a nervous smile and managed to say, "Ummm... M-Mama... Kukai's my b-boyfriend..." Midori nodded and gave them a serious look.

"Amu... Go to your room for a moment," She ordered as she walked into the kitchen. Amu and Kukai both looked at eachother nervously before going in. They stopped in front of the stairs and Kukai turned to Amu. She looked at him with worried eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine... Go on," He said as he kissed her forehead. She looked at him before sighing and went upstairs. His smile turned into a serious expression as he entered the kitchen where Midori was sitting. She sat at the table with her legs crossed and her eyes burning a hole through his head. He walked over and sat in the chair across from her. The whole time she kept her eyes on him.

"So Kukai, why are you dating my daughter?" She asked with a stern tone.

Kukai replied in a calm tone, "Because I love her." Midori gave him a questioning look.

"Not for money? Or a bet?" She asked i disbelief. Kukai was a little mad. He shook his head and his hand made a fist. "Not because you want to hart her?" Kukai slammed his hand on the table as he stood up.

"I would never do that. And who ever would doesn't deserve to live," He stated as he slowly regaind his composure. Midori stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"You're perfect for Amu... Please take care of her," And with that, she left the kitchen, leaving Kukai to stare at the door in confusion. After a few minutes, he smiled and slowly made his way upstairs.

In her room, Amu was pacing around with her arms folded across her chest. The music was so loud that she didn't hear Kukai walk in. He stood by the door as she walked over to her bed and sat down in the middle with her legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Ugh, what's taking Kukai so long?!" She screamed at no one in particular. Kukai grinned. He strolled over to her and leaned over so that his face was an in inch in front of hers.

Amu's eyes slowly opened.

"Boo."

Amu's eyes widened as she fell back onto the bed. Kukai burst out laughing and fell next to Amu, who was red with embarrassment and anger. After he finally stopped laughing, Kukai got up and took a couple of steps back. She pouted and got up as well. She walked over to him and was about to shout something until Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Amu controlled her blush as she looked into his emerald eyes.

"What were you saying?" He asked as he flashed her a grin. Amu stuttered like crazy only to end up sighing and wrapping her arms around his neck. His grin grew wider. "That's what I thought," He said as he bent down to give her a peck on the lips. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Whatever Kukai," She stated as she broke away and laid down on her bed. He laughed, walked over, and laid down next to her. He turned on his side and pulled Amu into the position they were in moments before. Amu sighed and snuggled closer with her face burried in his chest. **(A/N: Hahaha... Snuggled...)**

"Hey Amu?" Kukai asked as he looked down. She looked up at him with curious eyes. "What's your dad gonna do?" Amu froze and her eyes widened. Kukai grinned as Amu thought about it.

She paused before saying, "He'll probably 'run away' into the bathroom..." Kukai chuckled. He had seen her dad do this. He found it hilarious.

He sighed and pulled her as close as he could. "Oh well... He'll have to deal with it," He joked. Amu gave a small laugh before yawning. Her eyes slowly closed as her breathes got shorter and lighter. Soon, sleep took her, along with Kukai. Together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**~Interrogation~**

**Jewel: I'm so sorry if this took longer than usual! My computer deleted this chapter so I had to restart it.**

**Kukai: Whatever... Atleast it's done now.**

**Jewel: I know... But since I took so long, i'm going to be writing two Valentines Day one-shots.**

**Amu: That's sweet. I can't wait.**

**Kukai: Me neither.**

**Jewel: So if you wanna hear those one-shots, I wanna hear some reveiws.**

**Amu: Please R&R!**

**Kukai: Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amu: I'm so mad at Jewel!**

**Kukai: Why? Cause she didn't do the one-shots she promised?**

**Amu: YES!**

**Kukai: It's not that bad.**

**Amu: Yes it is! How come you're not mad?**

**Kukai: Because she told me that since she didn't do them, she's going to try and update more often.**

**Amu: Oh... Well... okay... Where is she?**

**Kukai: ...Actually, I don't know...**

**Amu: ...So... we lost... Jewel?**

**Kukai: ...Seems like it. Oh well. We'll find her later.**

**Amu: Alright. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Don't Be Mad~**

A few weeks had passed since Amu and Kukai had confronted Midori about their relationship. Her father soon found out but accepted it while he ran away into the bathroom. It was September 17th. Kukai was on the couch in Amu's living room with his head on the arm rest and his legs on the rest of the couch. He wore grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He felt like he was forgetting something. He closed his eyes and thought about it.

'Hmm... What's the date today? September 17th... Oh shit...' He sat up immediately. 'I forgot Amu's birthday!' He started to panic on the inside. As he was panicking, Amu walked in wearing black short shorts and a hot pink short sleeve. She saw Kukai, smiled and walked over to the couch.

"Hey Kukai!" She greeted. Kukai was too busy thinking to answer her. She slightly frowned. "Are you okay?" She leaned over the back of the couch and hugged him from behind. He snapped out of his trance and shook his head. She smiled. "Good. I was starting to get scared." The two laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinking about something." He explained. Amu's smile widened before she kissed him on the cheek. He pouted. "Is that all I get?" Amu lightly laughed. She walked around, sat on his lap, snaked her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the lips. He grinned as he pulled her into a deeper kiss. Amu slightly blushed.

"Kukai... Why are you here again?" She asked as they pulled away for air. Kukai laughed.

"Did you really forget Amu? I slept over last night." He reminded her. Amu thought about it and her mouth made an 'o'. He was about to start laughing but he was interrupted by a quiet growl. Kukai sweat-dropped. "Ha... Um... Can we eat now? I'm kinda hungry..." Amu laughed and nodded her head. She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

Midori was already up and cooking. As they walked in, she turned towards them and smiled.

"Good morning Amu, Kukai!" She greeted. The two smiled and sat down at the table. "Today we're having pancakes!" She said happily. Amu's eyes lit up. Amu loved her mom's homemade pancakes.

"Really Mama?!" She shouted. Midori nodded and giggled at her daughter's childish behavior. Amu squealed and squeezed Kukai's hand. Kukai flinched at her strong grip. But when he tried to pull his hand away, she wouldn't let go. He sighed in defeat and slouched back in his chair. Midori nervously laughed.

"A-Amu... Could you let go of Kukai's hand and calm down?" She asked. Amu looked at their hands and blushed as she immediately let go. Kukai sighed in relief. Amu started to blush.

"S-Sorry Kukai..." She apologized. Kukai shook his head. Midori laughed.

"So, who wants pancakes?" She asked with her voice full of enthusiasm. Amu smiled.

"Me!"

**_~After Pancakes~_**

Amu and Kukai were in the living room on the couch. Kukai was lying down in the same position as before with Amu resting her head against his chest and the rest of her body on top of his. **(A/N: So technically, she's lying on top of him while both are facing the ceiling)**

"Hey Kukai?" She asked. Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He hummed in reply. "Did you forget that my birthday's in a week?" He froze but quickly recovered.

"Of course I didn't. Why would you think that?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. Kukai started to draw random shapes on her stomach as he said, "You need to start trusting me..." Amu giggled and sighed.

"It's hard to trust you when you do ridiculous things everyday." She argued. He sweat-dropped. He couldn't argue with that. He sighed and continued to pointlessly trace figures on her stomach. They stayed like that for about half an hour. Amu looked at the clock. It was 11:43. She placed her hands on top of Kukai's and stopped them. "Hey Kukai?"

"What Amu?" He replied.

"Can we go somewhere today?" She asked. Kukai had to think about it. After about a minute, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Why not?" He said. Amu smiled as she turned her head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Kukai started to pout again.

"What's up with all of these short kisses?" He whined. Amu giggled and shrugged. **(A/N: Anyone else think that there's a lot of shrugging?) **He pulled her closer so that her their faces were an inch away. She blushed a dangerous red. He grinned. "I think I deserve longer ones..." He declared. Amu sighed in defeat. His grin grew.

He ran his fingers through her soft, silky pink hair as he slowly pulled her towards him, their eyes never left each others. They closed them right as their lips met. The kiss started slow and sweet. But as they progressed, it started to become passionate. But deciding not to take it any further, they both pulled away. Amu was barely blushing while Kukai was grinning like mad.

"Happy now?" She teased. Kukai nodded his head. She laughed. She got up and dragged Kukai upstairs to her room. **(A/N: They're not going to do that, you sick perverted minds) **He didn't try to resist or anything. As they walked into the room, Amu asked, "Do you have clothes?" Kukai shook his head. She sighed."Are you sure? Did you check you bag?" He sighed and went over to his bag against the bed while Amu stood in the doorway.

"Hmm... Oh wait... I think I might have some..." He said. As he searched through his duffle bag, he soon came upon his spare clothes that he packed. "I found them." He said to Amu. She shook her head.

"Of course you did." She said as she rolled her eyes. Kukai laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. She couldn't help but smile. She pulled away from him and walked over to the closet. As she was looked through her clothes, Kukai went into the bathroom to change. When she found some clothes, she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Kukai replied.

Amu said, "I'm going to change out here. Don't look!" She heard him laugh. "Kukai! I'm serious!" Kukai's laughter slowly died down.

"Alright Amu. I won't look." He promised. Amu smiled. She started to change into some black tights and a dark green baggy sweat shirt that went down to her mid-thigh. She put her hair into a side ponytail, held by a white hair tie. As she was putting on her white ballet flats, Kukai walked out. He wore faded jeans, a black t-shirt with green short sleeves, and checkered high tops. He walked up behind her and said, "Boo." Amu jumped up and screamed. Kukai started to laugh like a mad man.

"K-Kukai! What the hell was that for?!" She shouted. Kukai started to tear up. He clutched his sides. Amu was red with anger.

"I-I'm s-sorry A-Amu... I-I just-t..." He said in a non-apologetic voice. Amu huffed and sat down on her bed. Kukai immediately stopped laughing and frowned. "Amu?" He asked as he walked towards her and sat down on her left. She turned away from him. Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why are you so mad? All I did was scare you..." He asked.

Amu turned and glared at him. "I'm mad because you were laughing like an idiot at me!" She shouted. Kukai felt like crap.

"Amu... I'm sorry. I won't do that ever again." He apologized sincerely. Amu's glare softened.

"You won't laugh ever again? Is that even possible?" She joked. Kukai's frown broke into a smile. He decided to play along.

"I would explode if I had to hold in my laughter!" He shouted. Amu giggled at his silliness. She looked at the time and her giggling ceased. It was 2:21. She jumped up from her seat. "What's wrong Amu?" He asked.

"Kukai! Look at the time!" She shouted as she pointed at her clock. He looked in the direction of where she was pointing at, saw the time, and his eyes widened. He ruffled his hair.

"We were talking for that long?" He asked in disbelief. Amu sighed and held his hand as she led him downstairs to the door. "We should get lunch while we're at the mall." He suggested. Amu nodded and smiled.

"Let's go!"

**~Don't Be Mad~**

**Jewel: Hello!**

**Amu: Where were you?**

**Jewel: LA. It was a LOT of fun.**

**Kukai: So that's why you weren't updating!**

**Jewel: Yup. And to make it up, I made this one a little longer!**

**Amu: Well... thanks, I guess...**

**Jewel: You're welcome! I'm thinking about making all of my new chapters longer.**

**Kukai: You should. These are too short.**

**Jewel: You better watch it Kukai... (Glares)**

**Kukai: Sorry.**

**Amu: Anyways, R&R!**


	7. Author's Note

**Please read VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Attention readers,**

**I'm sorry for interrupting your reading but you need to know this. When you finishing reading one of my chapters, I highly recommend looking at some of the chapters on my other stories. I have a LOT of author notes on there. And I know how we all hate author notes. That's why I put them in my introductions. So you should probably start reading them if you hadn't already. It will probably reduce the trouble of messaging me and asking why I haven't been updating or something like that. I appreciate you reading this. I hope you continue to read my stories and leave comments.**

**, JewelTheCookieBeast**


	8. Chapter 7

**Jewel: Hey guys. Make sure you're checking my notices in my other story.**

**Amu: They're surprisingly important.**

**Kukai: Yeah yeah. Let's get to the story!**

**Jewel: ...Well then! Whatever. I don't own Shugo Chara and their characters.**

**~One Plus One Equals Seven~**

Amu and Kukai finally reached the mall after twenty minutes of walking. The two walked around hand in hand.

"So where do you wanna go, Amu?" Kuaki asked. Amu thought for a second about what she needed. "I noticed that you were complaining about your jeans." Amu recalled that and nodded.

"Yeah. I just got rid of a pair and I don't really like the designs on my other ones so that leaves me with about four pairs of jeans that I like... I also need a few new shirts. Do you need anything?" She asked. Kukai also took a moment to think about it.

"Now that I think about it..." He said, "I think I need some new running shorts... And a lot of shirts." Amu nodded. But as they continued to walk, they suddenly bumped into someone. They took a step back in surprise.

"Sorry! We weren't... Rima?" Amu said in disbelief as she looked at who it was. Rima had her black bow holding her bangs, wore a long yellow sundress that went below her knees, and had sandals that wrapped around her calf until her knee. Rima shook her head and open her eyes upon hearing her name.

"Oh. Amu. What are you doing here with Kukai?" She said in her usual calm tone and with her blank expression. Kukai laughed and raised their joined hands. "Hm? Wait, you and Kukai?" She asked with the slightest hint of surprise evident in her voice. Amu nodded her head shyly.

"Yeah... So what are you doing here by yourself?" Amu asked. Rima was about to answer until the three of them heard a familiar voice calling for Rima.

"Hey Rima! I found the store you-" Nagihiko stopped right next to Rima and greeted Amu and Kukai with a smile. He wore a purple turtle neck and black jeans with a brown belt. "Oh. Hello Amu, Kukai. What brings you here?" He asked politely.

"Amu and I were shopping 'cause we were bored at her house." Kukai explained. Nagihiko nodded in understanding and chuckled lightly.

"That seems to be the case with us, too." He stated as he wrapped his arm around Rima's shouders and she blushed. Amu smiled at the couple in front of her. Rime motioned for Nagihiko to bend down so that she could whisper something. He did as he was told/motioned to. As Rima whispered into his ear, his expression changed. He seemed almost shocked. "Really?"

"Yup. They even told me." She replied. He turned to Amu and Kukai.

"You guys are together?" He asked. They both laughed and nodded. Nagihiko smiled. "That's great. I hope you two have a wonderful relationship." He said. Amu smiled gently.

"Thank you Nagihiko. The same for you guys." She said back. They all smiled.

"Hey Amu. Why don't we go shopping for our clothes while the guys go do... guy stuff." Rima asked with the puppy dog face. Amu couldn't resist. She nodded and turned to Kukai.

"Why don't we all meet up in the food court at 4:30?" Amu suggested. The guys nodded and headed the opposite direction. Amu remembered something. "Kukai!" Kukai turned around. "If you need anything just call!" And with that, She and Rima walked towards the store Rima was looking for.

"...Like I didn't know that already..." Kukai joked.

"You probably didn't. Did you?" Nagihiko pried. Kukai looked at him then sighed.

"Maybe. So what are you getting?" He asked. The two continued to walk.

"Some gym shorts for basketball. What about you?" Nagihiko asked.

"Same. But I'm also getting some shirts. But I think I can get those with Amu. With the shorts, I don't care about the color or style or anything. I just need them. But knowing Amu with the shirts I'll get, well, you get the point." He explained. Nagihiko laughed and nodded. The two headed into an atheletics store and started shopping for shorts.

**_~With the Girls~_**

"So Amu. What are you looking for?" Rima asked as she looked at all the stores they were passing by.

"Some jeans and shirts." She replied as they walked into a cute botique. Amu was amazed at all the adorable clothes. Rima auto matically went to the racks and started looking through them.

"Why not get a couple of dresses while you're at it?" Rima asked without taking her eyes off the clothes in front of her. Amu shook her head sadly.

"I only have money for the clothes I need. Besides, I don't have time for dresses. There's no point." She said. Rima stopped and turned.

"...No time?! That was before you got a boyfriend! Also, I've seen you a dress before. You looked beautiful. And it doesn't have to be a fancy one. I mean, we're gettin one but you can get casual ones too. I'll pay for the dresses." Rima said. Amu just stared at her before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Rima..." Amu whispered. Rima smiled and nodded her head in response. She let go of her and started looking through the racks with Rima. Amu found some jeans and shirts she really like and Rima helped her pick out some cute sundresses. "Did you get what you need, Rima?"

"Yeah. Just some skirts." She replied. Amu look at her phone and it was 4:20.

"We should get going. It's almost time to meet up." Amu explained. The girls were just about to leave after purchasing their clothes until they ran into someone else.

"Hey Yaya. Shopping?" Rima asked the hyper-active teen. Her pigtails bounced as she nodded with a huge grin.

"I just finished and now I'm going to meet Kairi at the food court." She stated.

"Oh. We were just heading over there. Wanna come? Kukai and Nagihiko are here too." Amu said. Yaya's grin widened as she agreed and the three walked together with bags in their hands.

_**~At the Food Court~**_

Amu, Yaya, and Rima arrived at the food court and searched for the boys in the endless crowd of people.

"Where are they? What's the time Amu?" Rima asked as she continued to search for the boys. Amu took out her phone and checked the time.

"It's 4:42. Did you find them yet?" Amu asked impatiently. Yaya and Rima shook their heads.

"Amu! Rima! Over here!" A voice shouted. All their heads turned to the table in the middle. Kukai and Nagihiko were waving their hands while Kairi sat two seats away from Tadase. The girls mauvered through the crowd and arrived at the table. As soon as Amu got there, Kukai wrapped his arms around Amu's waist, lifted her up and spun her around.

"Kukai!" Amu said with a dark blush but was laughing. Everyone smiled at them. After putting Amu down, they all sat down. All the couples sat together while Tadase just sat between Yaya and Nagihiko. **(A/N: I tried so hard not to write Tadagay) **They all started to talk which turned into a lively conversation.

"So Kukai, what're we ordering?" Tadase asked. Kukai hadn't thought of that yet.

"I don't know. What do you guys want? Other than candy." Yaya immediately slumped in her chair.

"How about pizza?" Amu suggested. Since everyone didn't really care, they got pizza. As they were finishing up their pizza, Amu asked, "Did you get your shirts, Kukai?" Kukai sighed and shook his head.

"I had a feeling that you wanted to pick them out." He confessed. Amu giggled and shook her head.

"What? If you want me to." She said. Kukai banged his head on the table. Everyone sweat-dropped. "It's okay Kukai. We'll gp shop for them after we finich. 'Kay?" She suggested as she put her hand on top of his. He nodded slightly but kept his head on the table.

After eating, everyone said their goodbyes and Amu dragged Kukai into one of the stores. She grabbed a couple of nice shirts and then grabbed a few baggy shirts for when he's at home.

"C'mon Kukai... Put these on and show me each one." She said and she shoved him into one of the dressing rooms. Kukai sighed and tried one of the nice shirts on first. But being Kukai, he couldn't figure out which side was which.

"Um... Amu? I kinda need help..." He admitted with a faint blush. He heard her sigh and she opened the door. But the sight of her boyfriend shirtless made her blush. He grinned and decided to tease her. "Can you please help me put on the shirt?" He begged. Amu's blush grew as she nodded a little. She shook slightly as she grabbed the shirt from him and undid the buttons.

"Honestly Kukai... There are buttons for a reasson..." But instead of listening, he was slowly sneaking his arms around her waist. Amu finally noticed when he pulled her into his bare chest. "Kukai..."

"Amu? Why do you not like when I do this?" He asked as he rocked them side to side. Amu looked down and pressed her forhead against his chest.

"...I don't know Kukai... I just do..." She said sadly. Kukai grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and tilted her head up so that their eyes met.

"...Amu... It's okay..." And with that, he closed the space between them and planted a kiss on her soft lips. It didn't last long since they were going to be late and they were in a dressing room. "Let's finish up and hurry back to your house." She nodded and left the room. They finished shopping and walked back home hand in hand while the other carried their bags.

**~One Plus One Equals Seven~**

**Jewel: So that's it!**

**Amu: I like this one.**

**Kukai: Yeah. It's not as long as I hoped but it was fun.**

**Jewel: And for the times a couple is apart, I might and bonus chapters for the time I didn't talk about in both storied so keep an eye out.**

**Kukai: Cool. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jewel: Hey guys. So I kinda screwed up the date in chapter six... The date that day was September 10th. Amu's birthday ia in about another week in the story.**

**Amu: That makes sense. I was wondering how my birthday was in a week if it was the 17th.**

**Kukai: I get it now.**

**Jewel: So sorry for the mistake. I wrote that on two seperate days so I got mixed up.**

**Kukai: It's all good.**

**Amu: Alright. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Girl Time~**

Over the next few days, Amu just sat on the couch and watched tv. Kukai was nowhere to be found and everyone seemed busy. Or so she thought until Utau and Rima barged through her front door one day. **(A/N: They litterally kicked the door open)**

"Utau?! Rima?! My door!" Amu shouted at the intruding teens. Utau and Rima turned to the now broken door hanging by a hinge and sweat-dropped.

"Sorry 'bout that. But we've got important things to do today so get dressed!" Utau shouted and started to drag Amu up the stairs and into her room. "We have to go shopping for dresses for this one dance that's coming up!" She shouted as she threw Amu onto her bed and started going through her closet.

"...That's why you broke down my door?! So we could go shopping?!" Amu shouted while sitting up.

"Yes." Rima replied camly as she looked with Utau through her closet. Amu sighed and gave up, knowing that they were serious and that they didn't care about her door.

"What?! This is why we want to go shopping! You don't have any fancy dresses! ...But I do like these sundresses." She said as she held up a strapless sky blue one.

"You can thank me for that." Rima stated. It was true. Utau nodded in approval but quickly shook her head.

"Not the point. Get dressed Amu 'cause we're shopping for dresses whether you like it or not." Utau commanded. Amu sighed in defeat. She grabbed a pair of navy jeans, a white hoodie, and a navy jacket. **(A/N: Look on profile for a video link that has Kaito singing Rolling Girl wearing this outfit. It'll give you an idea on what it looks like)** She went into the bathroom and changed.

"...She's a little dense... But the two of them make a perfect couple because of that." Rima stated. Utau smiled and nodded.

"I'm surprised she hasn't caught on yet." Utau said. Rima nodded in agreement. Amu came out and the three exited the room and talked as they walked down the stairs and out the door.

About three minutes later, Midori arrived. "Amu! I'm ho-" She stopped at the door. "...What happened to the door?!"

_**~At the** **Mall~**_

Amu, Utau, and Rima were browsing around the shop Rima took Amu to a couple days before. Rima didn't really need a dress but decided to help Amu pick one out. Utau just browsed since she didn't like most of them.

"So what color should I get Rima?" Amu asked, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful dresses in front of her. Rima looked at Amu and examined her.

"Hmmm... Well red, black or pink would work but I doubt you would wanna wear a pink frilly dress so we can sross that one out. Black would look nice but I don't know about red. If it were black, it should hug your curves but red should have a little flare to it. Like, it should be a little more detailed in the design. Black dresses are meant to have simple yet beautiful designs. How about that?" Rima stated. Amu and Utau just stared at her with their mouths open.

"...That was one of the best fashion critiques I've ever heard..." Utau said. Amu slowly nodded in agreement. Rima just looked at back and forth between them, shrugged, and started looking for black and red dresses. But Amu thought about what Rima said.

"So can we try on black first?" Amu asked. Rima looked through the racks and found a black dress.

"Actually, I counted out one very important color. How about white? Since you seem to be interested in red and black, we can get a nice white dress with a subtle red and black design. I think you would like it." Rima suggested. Amu liked the idea of it. She and Rima went to search for the dress while Utau snapped out of her trance and continued to look for a black dress.

"Oh my god! Rima, look at this one!" Amu called from the back of the store. Rima walked over and her eyes widened at the sight of the dress Amu found.

"Amu... It's perfect. Go try it on." Rima demanded as she shoved Amu into one of the nearest dressing rooms.

"Rima!" Utau called as she jogged up to Rima. "I heard Amu from the other side of the store. How is it?" She asked as she and Rima walked up to the room right next to Amu's so that Utau could change. As Utau entered, Rima told her what the dress looked like and how it was perfect for Amu.

"Well I'm almost done so I'll see when I get out." She said as she finished up putting on the dress. Right before Utau got out, Amu walked out in the dress she liked.

It was a white strapless dress with a sparkly see-through skirt that revealed another plain layer underneath that reached an inch above her knee. The torso part of the dress was made out of the same material as the bottom layer of the skirt. On it was a glittery black and red patern that resembled vines running from the top of the right side and trailing down, seperating as it reached the bottom of the top layer of the skirt.

"Oh my... That dress is beautiful on you Amu!" Rima squeeled. Utau walked out in a simple black dress that hugged her body tightly until a few cenimeters below the waist where it started to flow until it reached her knees, where it stopped.

"Wow Amu... It's beautiful." Utau complimented with a soft smile. Amu smiled back at the two.

"You look beautiful too Utau. You should get that and tie a white ribbon around the waist and I think I'll get this one." Amu suggested. Utau looked at her dress and tried to picture a white riddon on it.

"It would be a nice touch." Rima commeted. Utau nodded and they went back to change. They handed the dresses to Rima so that she could pay for them while they put their clothes back on. Rima carried the bags with the dresses in them back to the dressing rooms and as she got there, the girls walked out.

"Thank you Rima, Utau." She said as she grabbed her bag from Rima. The two just shook their heads.

"No problem Amu. We 're just having some girl time. That's it." Utau said. Amu laughed.

"Well, it does feel good to hang out with a couple of girls for a change." She admitted. Utau grabbed her bag from Rima and they all walked out of the store and back to Amu's.

_**~At Amu's** **House~**_

The girls were laughing as Amu the opened the door to her house.

'Wait, if the door's fixed, then...' Amu's thought was cut off by a very loud shout.

"AMU!" A very angry voice called from the kitchen. Amu turned and grabbed her friends that were about to head out the door and dragged them into the kitchen with her and made them explain everything that happened.

"We're sorry..." They said in unison and the rest of the night went to hell.

**~Girl Time~**

**Jewel: Man... I'm sad at how short this chapter is...**

**Kukai: It's knida funny at the end though.**

**Amu: Yeah. And I LOVE the dress!**

**Jewel: I know right?! But I don't know if I'll find a picture of it... The link for Kaito's outfit will be up soon.**

**Kukai: Alright. Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Jewel: Hey guys I'm back.**

**Kukai: Hey. I heard you're going somewhere.**

**Jewel: Yeah. My cousin's graduation party.**

**Amu: Cool. Congrats.**

**Jewel: Yeah. But I probably won't be done until tonight.**

**Kukai: As long as it's done.**

**Jewel: You're so much nicer than Ikuto... (Sobs in a corner)**

**Amu: Um... Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Happy Birthday~**

Amu looked in the mirror one last time before smiling and exited her room. But that was the first time she smiled that day. It was September 17th, her birthday. No one, not even Utau or Rima who were taking her to this random party for one of their friends, greeted her. Not even her wonderful boyfriend. She sighed as she straightened out her dress. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and checked her phone for the time. it was 7:34.

"Utau and Rima are late..." She mumbled. She was about to sit on the couch but then she remembered that she was wearing her dress. Not wanting to ruin it, she continued to stand and wait. She heard a knock at the door and she jumped a little. She hurried over to door and opened it to reveal Utau and Rima in dresses. Rima wore a red strapless dress that had several layers under the skirt and the torso was covered in sequences. Around the waist was a large purple ribbon that made a huge bow in the back. **(A/N: I'll looke for a picture but I doubt that I'll find one)**

"Hey. Sorry we're late. We ran into some... difficulties but we fixed things up. So let's go!" Utau explained and dragged Amu to her car with Rima following. Amu just let herself get dragged because she was too excited. Utau drove, Rima was in the passenger seat, and Amu sat in the middle of the back. Utau turned on the radio and started singing along while Rima read a gag comic **(A/N: I forgot what she read in the anime)**.

"Hey Utau." Amu said as she tapped Utau's shoulder. Utau turned the volume down and hummed in response. "Who's party is this?" Utau just smiled and shook her head.

"You don't know them. It's a friend of mine. I preformed with them a while back and we started hanging out." Utau explained. Amu nodded and smiled. She looked out the window and watched the city lights pass by in a blur.

"Amu. We're here. Stop staring out the window." Rima said as she exited the car. Amu's eyes widened and she rushed out the car, struggling with the seatbelt. She fixed her dress and looked for Utau and Rima. But she soon started to drift away from the house and got lost.

"Need help?" A polite voice came from the left of her. She turned and saw Tadase smiling at her. She nodded in shame and looked at the floor. Tadase laughed and shook his head. "Come on. I know the way." He grabbed her arm and led her away from the crowd.

"Tadase? Why are you here and where are we going?" She asked as she admired the scenery. It was a beautiful night and moonlight shined on the white and red roses. The air was sweet and warm. Too busy admiring the night, she didn't realize that Tadase was leading her to the middle of the garden at the back of the mansion. In the middle was a huge circle of marble tiles with a large fountain surrounded bt four benches. He led her to one of the benches and left her there. Amu finally came to her senses and looked around confused.

"What'cha looking for?" A voice called from all directions. Amu started to worry. "Why don't you sit down? You look like you're about to collapse." The voice was right. She looked down and saw her knees beginning to shake. She sat on the bench and stared at the ground. "Come on... That's no way to act on your birthday." Amu's head shot up and darted around. The voice sounded familiar but it was confusing.

"H-How'd you know it w-was my birthday?" She asked trying to hide her fear but failed miserably. The voice laughed. It's laughter echoed throughout the whole garden and it made Amu dizzy.

"Why wouldn't I know?" The voice was much clearer, as if they were standing a few feet in front of you. She shook her head and looked at the figure in front of her.

"H-How... Kukai?!" She asked in disbelief. Kukai laughed and nodded his head.

"Yup. It's me. The one and only... I hope." He joked as he walked over and sat next to her on the cool marble bench. He wore black dress pants, a white button-up dress shirt, a dark green tie, and to finish it off, green converses. **(A/N: Way to ruin the look Kukai)**

"But... How? I mean-You..." Amu was at a loss for words. "You didn't even greet me today! How could you! No one greeted me!" She shouted and hit his arm. He flinched. His arm didn't hurt but his ears did.

"I'm sorry Amu... I had everyone not call you so that you would be completely surprised." He explained. Amu shook her head and turned away from him.

"THIS is why you had everyone ignore me on my birthday?!" She motioned towards the garden. He shook his head and grinned.

"Nope." Was all he said before he helped her stand up, stood behind her, covered her eyes with his left hand, grabbed her right hand with his free one, and led her to another place. She grabbed his left arm for support and slowly walked in the directions she was directed towards.

"K-Kukai! Wh-Where are we going n-now?" She asked nervously. Kukai chuckled and pressed his lips against her ear. She stiffened a little but continued to walk.

"Don't worry Amu... It's a surprise." He whispered. Amu shivered and slowly nodded. Kukai grinned and continued to direct her towards the back of the mansion. He opened the door with his foot and they walked in. Amu could hear the echo of their footsteps hitting the black and white tiles of the main hall. **(A/N: I'm just describing the place a little, she has no clue where they are)**

"Where are we Kukai?" Amu asked. Kukai's grin widened as he led her to the center of the room.

"That's the fun part Amu. Why don't you look around?" He said and he uncovered her eyes. She continued to hold onto Kukai's arm and hand as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Kukai? I can't see. Where are we?" She asked as she squinted. Suddenly, the lights came on and confetti was thrown everywhere.

"Happy Birthday Amu!" The crowd of people shouted. Amu looked around in shock as her lips slowly curved into a smile. There was a banner hanging from the top of the twin staircases with balloons and streamers decorating both sides of the room. In between the staircases was a table with a huge pink cake that said 'Happy Birthday Amu' in red letters. All of her friends were there along with her family, including some she hadn't seen in a long time. Her eyes started to water and she started to laugh.

"Everyone..." She turned to Kukai and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you plan all of this?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded. Her smile grew as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Kukai. I love you."

"I love you too. But right now, it's time for a little reunion." He said as he turned her towards the crowd of family and friends.

"Amu!" A sweet voice shouted. A girl who looked about seven with long dark brown hair and gold eyes ran up to Amu and hugged her waist. "I haven't seen you in forevers!" She shouted. Amu looked down at her in shock and hugged her back.

"Kara! I thought you guys were in America!" Amu said. Kara backed up and nodded.

"We were but then we got a phone call! That boy over there told us about the party and we couldn't say no! We wanted to see you on your birthday!" She explained jumping up and down in excitement. Amu laughed at her childish behaviour. Kukai watched the two girls talk. Kara grabbed Amu's arm and tried to pull her towards the rest of the family. Amu looked back as if asking for permission. Kukai smiled and motioned for her to go ahead. She smiled and mouthed a silent thank you. She allowed herself to be dragged by the hyper seven-year-old and met the rest of the family.

"Hey Kukai!" Utau shouted as she walked up to him. He turned and grinned at his friend.

"What is it Utau?" He asked as she walked up to him. She turned towards Amu and her family and smiled.

"Nice job. She's so happy. How'd you get her family to come?" She complimented. He looked towards the reunion and smiled.

"Her parents are really nice. I asked for numbers, they asked why, I explained the whole surprise, and they gave me all the numbers they had." He explained, never talking his eyes off of the large crowd. Utau nodded in respect.

"Kukai!" Amu shouted. Kukai looked at her and grinned. She turned and told her family something before jogging over to Kukai. "Why don't you meet my family? They'd love to meet you." She said with a huge smile. Kukai nodded and they walked over to her family hand in hand.

"So here's Uncle Hiromi, Uncle Leo, and Uncle Yuri." She introduced three men standing next to eachother talking. Kukai shook hands with them and they exchanged a few words. Amu led him to another group of women and children. "And here's Aunt Sara and her son Tatsu. Here's Aunt Lisa and her twins Mira and Kira. Last but not least, Kara." All the women seemed to like Kukai as Amu's boyfriend. The children were fascinated by him.

"Um... Amu? Where's Kara's mom?" Kukai whispered. Amu frowned and shook her head. Kukai took the hint and decided not to ask anymore questions. Suddenly all the children ran up to Kukai and stared at him. They all seemed to be under the age of ten. Tatsu looked like he was the oldest.

"Are you Amu's boyfriend?" The boy named Tatsu asked. Mira lightly punched her cousin and shook her head.

"No! He's Amu's husband! Right Kukai?" She asked with wide eyes. Amu blushed and Kukai just laughed. "So is it true?" She asked again. Amu opened her mouth to speak but Kukai quickly covered it and nodded.

"Yup! A hundred percent true!" He lied. All the children smiled. Amu was shocked and couldn't move. Then she started to flail about.

"Why is Amu doing that?" Mira's twin, Kira, asked calmly. Kukai shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. She's always like this." He half-joked. They all laughed except Amu who just crossed her arms.

**_~After Meeting the_ _Family~_**

They all sang happy birthday to Amu and she blew out all eighteen candles. Everyone clapped and laughed as they started to cut the cake. Amu got a slice for both her and Kukai and walked over to him.

"Wanna eat outside?" He asked reaching for his cake. Amu pulled it out of his reach and shook her head.

"Nope. I've got an even better idea." She said with an evil grin. She got a little closer and smeared his own cake against his face. Everyone turned and started to laugh as Amu slowly pulled back the plate. The plate fell to the floor, revealing Kukai with his face covered in cake and frosting. She wiped some of the frosting off with her index finger and tasted it. "Mm... Strawberry frosting. My favorite!"

"...Amu?" Kukai asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Amu hummed in response, not afriad of him. "What was that for?"

"For telling my cousins that we were married." She stated. Kukai sighed and shook his head. Amu laughed and brought him a few napkins.

"So I can't tell you're cousins the truth?" He asked as he wiped the cake from his face. Amu just rolled her eyes. She turned and started to walk away.

"That wasn't true at all." She said. She shook her head and continued to walk.

"Amu?" He asked. She turned and couldn't believe what she saw.

**~Happy Birthday~**

**Jewel: Cliff hanger!**

**Amu: Omg! What's happening?**

**Kukai: It's actually pretty obvious.**

**Jewel: Yeah... Oh well. Amu doesn't even know!**

**Kukai: That's because it's Amu.**

**Amu: Hey!**

**Jewel:True. Oh well. End it here.**

**Kara: Please R&R!**

**Jewel, Amu, and Kukai: KARA?!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Jewel: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week, I was in LA.**

**Amu: Cool. Now can we get on with the story?! I need to know what happens!**

**Kukai: Wow Amu... You're so slow.**

**Jewel: I agree.**

**Amu: Hey!**

**Jewel: What? It's true. You even saw what happened in the ending.**

**Amu: No I didn't!**

**Kukai: Yeah you did. Whatever.**

**Kara: Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters but she did make up all the names for Amu's family!**

**~Congratulations~**

"Ku...Kukai..." Was all Amu could manage to say. Kukai was right in front of her, on one knee, holding a small box that was open, reveal a silver ring with a small white diamond. Her eyes started to water as Kukai talked.

"Amu... I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He proposed with a soft smile. Amu started to cry as she slowly started to nod. Kukai's smiled grew as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and cried tears of joy into his shoulder. Her hugged her back and burried his face in her hair.

"Congratulations Amu, Kukai!" They heard a small voice shout. They pulled away from each other and saw Kara and the rest of the party smiling at them. Amu lightly blushed at the smiles of the children and their mothers. Amu's parents came up to them and gave them a sad smile. Amu returned a similar smile as she was embraced by the two. A few tears were shed as the three stayed in each others' arms.

"I can't believe you're finally growing up and flying away... But remember, you'll always be my little sparrow." Tsumugu said through his sobs. Midori rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

"Amu! You're getting married!" Ami shouted happily. Amu pulled away from her parents and smiled at her little sister. She picked Ami and hugged her tightly. Ami giggled and hugged Amu back.

"Congrats Amu." Rima said as she walked up to her along with the rest of her friends. They all congratulated her and they started to talk and catch up. Kukai was watching everyone from a few feet away. He felt a hand on his right shoulder and someone stand to the left of him.

"So Kukai... When are we going to be uncles?" A rough voice asked. Kukai froze as the rest of his brothers walk over to him. Shuusui had his arms crossed as usaul, Unkai finally decided to dress nicely, Rento was wear some girly button-up shirt, and Kaidou was leaning on Kukai with his arms around his shoulders like a father would to his son.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?!" Kukai stuttered as he turned and looked at his brothers. Rento flicked his hair and shook his head.

"That's not really important right now, is it?" He aswered. Kaidou laughed at his brother's response and hit Kukai on the back.

"Kaidou... We can't break his back on an important day." Unkai said in a boring tone. Kaidou rolled his eyes and took a few steps back. Then Kaidou did something that surprised all of the brothers. He put a hand on Kukai's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Out of all the retarded desicions you've made, this is the best one." He said. They all turned to him with dumbfounded expressions. He looked at all of them and his soft expression turned to anger. "I'm not gonna say it again. Now stop staring!" He shouted and they all flinched and looked at the floor.

"Thanks Kaidou... I think..." Kukai replied. Shuusui rolled his eyes at his brother then looked at Kukai with a serious expression.

"So when are we becoming uncles? I can't wait to meet my niece and or nephew..." Shuusui asked. Kukai stuttered as he tried to respond while his brothers laughed. Amu saw Kukai and his family and walked over.

"Hello Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, Rento... Why are you guys here? I mean, it's not that I don't like you guys here, it's just a surprise." She said. Rento shook his head.

"It's fine. We heard that Kukai was planning something big and we decided to drop by. Now we know that it was a big surprise. Congratulations." He said. Amu smiled and nodded.

"Well thank you for dropping by. I'm sure Kukai's excited to see all of you." Amu said. Kukai was about to deny it but Kaidou covered his mouth. Kukai struggled to break free but Kaidou held him in place.

"It was no trouble at all." Rento said and winked. Amu smiled and giggled.

"And Kukai was going on and on about how happy he was to see us." Rento lied. Kukai froze for a moment before flailing about.

"Hm?! Mo I bidm!" His denial was muffled by Kaidou's hand. **(A/N: Translation: What?! No I didn't!)** Amu looked at her fiance and his brother with a confused look. Shuusui looked behind him and saw what Amu was looking at. He stood in front of her and shook his head.

"Nothing to see here. Just a little brotherly love." He lied. Amu looked at him with a 'Are you sure?' look. "Don't worry. Those two just love to mess around." He said. He wasn't lying about that part. She didn't look convinced but she shrugged and decided not to ask anything else.

"Would you guys like some cake? I'm sure you're all hungry from the trip." She offered politely. They all nodded and she guided them towards the table. After three steps she turned to the to now arguing brothers. "Hey Kaidou." She called. Kaidou stopped and turned to her. "Would you like to get some cake with us?" She asked. Kaidou smiled and nodded. He turned to Kukai.

"Yeah... This was a pretty good decision." He complimented and walked towrds Amu and the rest of his brothers. Kukai just watched him walk away and he sighed.

"As if I don't know already..." He muttered. He ruffled his hair and walked over to where the cake was. Amu had her back towards him as she cut slices out of the cake for his brothers. He silently walked up to her and wrapped his right arm around her waist. She almost dropped the knife as he stood to her left and watched her cut the cake with a bored look.

"Kukai! I almost dropped the knife!" She shouted as she handed the slices to Kukai's brothers. He shrugged and pulled her closer after she set down the knife. She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"You mad at me?" He pouted. she laughed and shook her head. "Good."

"If you're done, thanks Amu." Unkai interrupted. Kukai rolled his eyes and glared at him. He just glared back even harder. Amu looked at the both of them with a worried expression.

"U-Um..." Was all she managed to say. Shuusui took the hint and put a hand on Unkai's shoulder.

"Come one you two. It's Amu's birthday AND Kukai just proposed. Can you stop all the brotherly love?" He said. They all looked at him, including Amu. All the boys hung their heads while Amu smiled and mouthed 'Thank you'. Shuusui smiled and nodded.

"Sorry 'bout that... Let's go eat our cake outside." Rento suggested as he and his brothers walked towards the door Amu and Kukai entered from. Kukai stood behind Amu and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Amu... I was so busy arguing with my brothers, I wasn't paying any attention to my beautiful fiance..." He appologized. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. As long as I get to be with you in the end." She said lovingly. Kukai smiled hugged her tighter. Kara ran up to them and started pulling on Kukai's arm. He looked at her and his smile grew.

"Hey Kara. What's up?" He greeted as he let go of Amu and picked Kara up. She giggled and tried to get out of his arms. He chuckled and started to tickle her. The rest of the children came over and laughed at their behaviour. Amu smiled at her cousins and walked over to them. She squatted down to their height and gave them an evil smile.

"What are you guys laughing at?" She said mischiviously. Their laughter ceased abrubtly as their happy expressions turned to fear. They all ran away to hide but the twins were caught easily. Amu laughed as she picked both of them up while they laughed and pushed her away.

"Put us down!" Mira shouted but couldn't stop laughing. Amu shook her head and walked over to Kukai. Kira had a huge frown on his face as he didn't try to resist. Kukai looked at the twins in Amu's arms and grinned.

"I got two of them. Where should we put them?" She asked with a smirk. Kukai looked around and found about six feet in left-over streamer and grinned. He walked over and picked it up.

"I say we tie them up in this." He suggested. Amu nodded and put the twins and Kara back-to-back while Kukai tied them up. They stood back to admire their work and laughed.

"Let's go get the others. I actually have to get them back for something they did a while ago..." She said. Kukai nodded and they went to search for the rest of the kids. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and cheers. The happy couple spent the whole night together, refusing to seperate.

**~Congratulations~**

**Jewel: I'm just gonna end it here cause it's my birthday!**

**Amu: Happy birthday.**

**Kukai: Yeah. How old?**

**Jewel: Thirteen.**

**Kukai: ...You're thirteen and you're writing fanfiction?!**

**Jewel: Yup. Amu, wrap it up please.**

**Amu: ...Um... Please R&R...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Jewel: Ello!**

**Kukai: ...Hi?**

**Amu: ...Run.**

**Kukai: What? Why?**

**Amu: JUST RUN! (Pulls Kukai and dashes out the door)**

**Jewel: DAMN IT AMU! I WILL GET YOU TWO! Oh, hey. I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Planning~**

Amu woke up the next day at 10:14 in her bed. Somehow, she was in a dark green t-shirt and black shorts. Her shirt was a little big on her so it covered her shorts and hung a little low. She tried to stretch but something was wrapped around her. She tried once again but whatever it was only tightened.

"Amu... Can you stop moving for five minutes? I'm tired." A voice said from behind her. Her eyes widened and she blushed. She turned in her fiance's arms and glared at him. He opened one eye and grinned. "Morning sleeping beauty." He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever... Can I go downstairs and eat?" She asked with a slight pout. Kukai couldn't help but sigh and loosen his arms. She smiled and got out of bed. She stopped at the door and turned to Kukai with a confused look. "By the way, why don't you have a shirt on?" She asked and tilted her head to the side in a cute way. He was wearing white pj pants and no shirt. Kukai grinned and shrugged.

"Cause I felt like it. I'm surprised that you didn't ask how I got here and why." He stated as he got out of her bed, only to sit on the edge.

"I already know that. We came here after the party and mama invited you to stay over for as long as you'd like." She recalled and leaned on the frame. He grinned and nodded.

"Right. But I actually don't have a shirt on cause you're wearing it." He said and pointed at her shirt. Now that she thought about it, it did make sense since it was a little too big on her and it was green. "Even though you look amazing in it, can I have it back?" He asked. She shook her head and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She found a note on the door to the kitchen.

_Dear Amu,_

_We left this morning so you and Kukai could be alone for a couple days. As a soon-to-be couple, you have to have some time alone! We'll be back Saturday. I left some money on the table. Enjoy! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE AMU! Have fun Amu!_

_~Love, Mama, Ami, and Papa_

Amu heard Kukai laugh behind her. She looked over her right shoulder and saw him looking over her shoulder. She also laughed as she reread the second-to-last sentence.

"Wait, let me guess. Your dad wrote the part in capital letters and your little sis wrote the last one, right?" He guessed. Amu nodded and smiled. "Well, there goes my plans for the week." He joked. Amu lightly elbowed him in the stomach and rolled her eyes playfully. He laughed and went into the living room. Amu walked over to the cabinet and got out a box of cereal.

"Kukai! We're eating cereal!" She shouted as she got the milk from the fridge. Kukai came back in and yawned. He nodded and stood next to her.

"Alright. Since we both know we can't cook." He said and grinned. Amu was about to argue but he was right. She sighed and nodded. She poured the milk into her bowl and grabbed a spoon. Kukai poured himself some milk and joined Amu at the table. They sat in silence for a moment. "So what are we gonna do today?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm... Let's start planning the wedding today and afterwards we can walk around." She suggested. Kukai grinned and nodded.

"If we're going out, can I have my shirt back?" He asked again. Amu frowned and shook her head. "Why?" He asked and poted. She laughed.

"Cause I wanna wear it!" She explained. He paused for a moment and blinked.

"...You're kidding, right?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head. "Alright. But you have to wear a bra underneath. Amu's eyes widened as she looked underneath her shirt to find that he was right.

"H-H-How'd you know that?!" She shouted and pointed at him. He paused before falling to the floor laughing. His eyes started to water as he litterally rolled around laughing his ass off. Amu huffed and walked up to her room. She closed the door and sat on the ground with her back against it. She frowned and realized that she was blushing. She glared at the floor in front of her.

"Amu?" She heard Kukai's voice. He tried to open the door and was about to kick it open but soon realized that Amu was right in front of it. He pressed his forehead against it and knocked lightly. "Amu... What's wrong?" He said barely above a whisper.

"How'd you know that I wasn't wearing a bra?!" She shouted and hit the door with her fist, causing him to flinch.

"I was kidding!" He said. "I didn't know! I'm really sorry Amu..." He explained and leaned on the door. There was a click and the door swung open, causing Kukai to fall face-first into her room. He flipped over and propped himself up on his elbows. Amu sat on his stomach, which didn't hurt him. She was pretty light to him.

"...Promise?" She said with a sad tone. Kukai nodded rapidly. She smiled. "Alright. Do you have clothes?"

"Yeah. But I don't think I have enough." He replied as Amu got off of him.

"Then I guess we'll stop by your house." She stated. Kukai nodded and got up. He walked over to his bag near the bed while Amu was looking throught her closet. He grabbed a black t-shirt with '#1' in white on the chest and camoflauge jeans. He walked over to Amu who had a pair of jean shorts in one hand and the other serched through her closey.

"Whatcha looking for?" He asked and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. She shrugged.

"Looking for a bra and underwear." She replied. Kukai smirked and wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

"Can I pick it out? Pretty please?" He begged. Amu laughed and nodded. His smirk grew as he looked through her closet. "How about..." His voice trailed off as he pulled out a black lacy bra and matching bottom. "This one."

"Alright. Go change in the bathroom." She said and pushed him in the direction of her bathroom. He chuckled and nodded as he walked in, locking the door behind him. She changed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you done yet?"

"Y-Yeah! Just um... Looking for something!" He shouted from inside.

"Are you sure?" She asked slightly worried.

"Yeah! J-Just go wait downstairs!" He told her. Amu nodded and reluctanly left. After making sure she was gone, he peeked out the dor then threw it open. He ran to his bag and searched it. "Damn it!" He whispered loudly so Amu wouldn't hear. His fists were clenched in pure anger. He slouched against her bed and ran his left hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you're okay up there?" Amu shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Kukai's head shot up.

"Yeah! I'm almost done!" He panicked. He couldn't believe he lost his matching bracelet. The one he bought along with Amu's gift for when they got together. He looked everywhere but couldn't find it. He looked in his bag one more time. All he found was the bracelet he was supposed to give Amu yesterday. He froze. He mentally smacked himself as he got up and ran downstairs.

"Oh, Kukai. What ha-"

"I gave you the wrong bracelet." He quickly cut her off and held out the bracelet he found in his bag. Amu stared at it before sighing. He gave her a confused look. She pulled out another bracelet from her pocket. His bracelet. They exchanged accessories. He sighed in relief.

"I knew that already. I was waiting for you to notice." She explained. Kukai laughed nervously and sweat-dropped.

"Sorry Amu..." He said. Amu smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. You probably had a lot on your mind yesterday." She assumed. He nodded. "So, are we going?" She asked as she got off the sofa and turned off the tv. He held her hand and they left the house.

_**~After About Thirty Minutes of Walking~**_

They arrived at a small white building with four stepes leading to two large wood doors. Above the entrance was a sign that said 'Wedding Planner'. **(A/N: I have no clue what it's called or what they do. I'm thirteen. Oh, here's where I enter the story for a bit)** They walked in and were greeted by a girl with black waist-length hair and sharp dark brown eyes. She looked like she was in her teens. She wore a white shirt with the word 'PEACE' in different colors, faded skinny jeans, and black Converse high tops.

"Oh... Hey. Costumers?" She asked as she looked back and forth between us. Kukai nodded. "Welcome. And congrats." She said in a bored tone. Amu was a little nervous for some reason. The aura she gave off was somewhat intimidating. "Sit." She ordered. We did as we were told and sat in the two chairs at her desk. "Names?" She asked as she placed her hands on her keyboard.

"Um... Hinamori Amu..." Amu introduced. The girl's fingers moved across the boared in a flash then suddenly stopped as she looked at Kukai. He blinked.

"Oh. Souma Kukai." He quickly said. Amu didn't really understand but apparently the girl did and she typed it in two seconds.

"Alright. Which name?" She asked. And leaned back in her rolling chair. They both looked at her in confusion. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Which name are you going under?" She explained like she was talking to a five-year-old. Amu glared at her. She glared back. But hers was much worse. Amu held her ground. Kukai looked at the two nervously.

"Your attitude is starting to piss me off." Amu said. The girl smirked. "Also, are you even the owner here? You look way too young to even work here." She stated. The girl's smirk grew and she shrugged.

"The old hag's out of town for the summer so I took over the shop for her since I don't have school." She explained. "Also, I am too young to work here." She said and grabbed a few jelly beans from the bowl on her desk. Kukai just stared at her, even Amu.

"Wait, then how old are you?!" He asked. The girl glanced at them for a moment before throwing the jelly beans into her mouth.

"Sixteen." She replied casually. Amu and Kukai felt their jaws drop.

"Y-You're kidding..." Amu said in disbelief. The girl shook her head and ate a few more jelly beans. They slouched in their seats. "Maybe we should go somewhere else Kukai..." Amu suggested. Kukai nodded.

"If you don't think I'm good enough for this position, then read these." The girl said and handed them a stack of different kinds papers. Amu looked through them and read them. Her eyes widened. Kukai reached for one with a woman's handwriting and read it aloud.

_Dear Jewel,_

_Thank you so much for helping us plan our wedding! You were a lot more helpful than the other women we tried the month before. We're greatful that we didn't leave when you were being rude. You're doing a wonderful job! I hope you continue to help couples have wonderful weddings!_

_~From Lianna_

"See? Don't bother reading the others. They're all like that." She said. Amu tidied up the pile of letters and handed them back to her with a shocked expression. The girl smirked.

"I'm sorry... Um..." Amu apologized. The girl shook her head. Kukai ruffled his hair, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. That's what I get for acting so rude." She replied. She placed her hands back on her keyboard and smiled at them. A genuine smile. "So, who's last name?" She asked politely. Kukai grinned and pointed towrds himself.

"That would be mine. Um... Jewel, was it?" He answered. Jewel nodded and typed it in.

"Alright. So when will the wedding be?" She asked. Amu and Kukai looked at each other and sweat-dropped. Jewel smiled and laughed. "Don't worry. That's a really hard decision to make." She reassured them. The couple sighed in relief.

"Well you see, we just had Amu's birthday and we don't want to have two important dates so close." Kuaki explained. Jewel nodded in understanding and thought about it for a minute.

"How about three weeks from this Saturday?" She suggested. They smiled and nodded. She put it in and smiled. "Alright. The theme, location, and design can be done by some companies that work with me. Would you like me to arrange something? I have some pictures of weddings they've done recently if you'd like to take a look and see their work." She explained.

"Can we see a few pics?" Kukai asked. Jewel nodded and reached under her desk. She brought up a small shoe box and opened it. She pulled out a picture of a white hall with roses decorating the aisle and alter with pink curtains along the walls. It was beautiful. They looked at another photo with a beach theme. It was amazing. They all were.

"They're beautiful!" Amu exclaimed. Jewel laughed and nodded. "But... It seems rather expensive." Amu added. Jewel shook her head.

"Actually, not at all. They're actually pretty cheap. It's not a huge organization but they're very...secrative. I'm one of the very few who know about them. Most decorations like the ones you looked at were under $400." She said. **(A/N: I don't know if that's cheap or not. I think most are over $700)**

"R-Really?" Amu asked in shock. Jewel nodded and placed the photos under her desk.

"Yup. All I need are details and the rest is up to them." She said. Kukai and Amu looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks Jewel." He said. Jewel shook her head as she worked her computer magic.

"No prob. Just need a few things. Main colors?" She replied, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Easy. Pink and green." Amu answered. Jewel nodded.

"Ok. Any themes?" She asked with a quick glance at them. Kukai shook his head.

"Nope." He said. Amu shook her head in agreement.

"Location?"

"Um... Amu?" He said looking at his fiance. She thought about it.

"Well... I don't think there's any specific location we want but we'd like a small hall. Nothing too extreme." She explained and Jewel nodded. She stopped typing and smiled at the couple.

"Alright. May I ask who's paying for my service?" She asked. Amu and Kukai laughed nervously.

"That would be our parents... They were so excited about us getting married that they decided to pay for the whole thing." Amu said. Jewel sweat-dropped and nodded. "I think you'll recieve half of the payment in the next few days but the rest will have to come next week."

"That's alright. Here's my card so that your parents have all my contact info. That wraps things up!" She said and handed them a small business card. Kukai took it and grinned.

"Thanks a bunch Jewel!" He said as he got up, Amu following his actions. Jewel nodded and also got up. They shook hands. Kukai and Amu left with Jewel following. They turned to her confused. "Um... Jewel?" Kukai asked. Jewel just stared at them.

"What? You guys were my last costumer." She said and walked past them. They watched her leave with confusion all over their faces.

"...Okay? Let's go to your place and grab your clothes. We can give that card to your mom while we're there." Amu said. Kukai nodded and they continued to walk to his house holding hands. They arrived at his place in about twenty minutes. Kukai unlocked the door. They stepped inside and were greeted by his mom. Amu smiled and said hello.

"Hello Amu. What are you two doing here?" She asked. Kukai handed her the card.

"We went to the wedding planner's today. Here's the contact information." He explained. His mom nodded and smiled. "We're also here because I need to grab some clothes. I'm spending the rest of the week at Amu's." He told her. She motioned for them to go ahead while she contacted the wedding planner. They went upstairs and packed some clothes for Kukai. He secretly paked extra shirts knowing that Amu would want to wear some. They stayed there for an hour and had lunch. They said farewell to Kukai's mom and left.

_**~Timeskip to Amu's Around 9:30~**_

Kukai was changing into black pj pants in Amu's bathroom while she was changing outside. He decided not to wear a shirt again. He was being lazy and was trying to get Amu to blush again.

"Kukai?" Amu called. "Can I wear your shirt again?" She asked with a sweer voice. Kukai chuckled.

"Yeah. Go ahead." He answered. He walked out to see Amu with a baggy navy t-shirt and her underwear. She blushed at his bare chest and the fact that she hadn't finished changing. He smirked.

"Kukai! I wasn't finished changing!" She shouted with a very red face. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He fake pouted.

"Aw... But I wanted you to sleep like that. Please?" He begged. Amu avoided looking at him and nodded. He hugged her tightly. She giggled. They got in bed and slept in each others arms, wishing that the moment never ended.

**~Planning~**

**Jewel: Done! Now where's Amu?**

**Amu: Damn! We went in a circle!**

**Kukai: I told you!**

**Jewel: Shut it! I've been trying to tell you guys that there are only about five more chapters left!**

**Kukai: What?! No!**

**Jewel: Yes.**

**Amu: You've got to be kidding!**

**Jewel: Nope. Dead serious. But they're going to be longer.**

**Kukai: Whatever! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Jewel: I'm back! Sorry for not updating!**

**Kukai: I've been waiting for you to update!**

**Amu: Me too!**

**Jewel: Alright alright! Shut up so I can write!**

**Amu: ...Fine.**

**Kukai: Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters. NOW WRITE!**

**~Can't Wait~**

Two days later, Amu and Kukai were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Amu was wearing Kukai's white dress shirt from last night. The sleeves covered her hands and the first two buttons were undone. Since it went to her mid-thigh, she only wore her underwear. Kukai was in green sweatpants and didn't have a shirt. They ate their pancakes in silence. Amu stared at her pancakes and half-heartedly ate them. She couldn't stop thinking about last night and this morning.

_**~Last Night~**_

_Kukai took her out to dinner at a fancy resturaunt. She wore a strapless emerald dress that stopped an inch above her knee and hugged her figure with black open-toe one inch heels. He wore a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants with black Converses. At first, she was completely nervous. But as the night progressed, she relaxed and they chatted the rest of the night away. Well, that was until the waiter started to flirt with Amu._

_"Good evening Ma'am. How are you doing today?" He said with a charming smile, completely ignoring Kukai. Kukai clenched his fists but didn't do anything because he didn't want to create a scene. Amu smiled._

_"Good. Thank you." She replied in a sweet voice. Kukai was so close to bursting. He continued to watch them flirt until the waiter left. He tried not to notice the waiter slip her a note but failed miserably. She glanced at the note and her eyes widened as she blushed. She quickly folded up the note and placed it in her lap, refusing to look up at her fiance. He growled and slammed his fist on the table. She yelped and jumped._

_"Amu... Give me that note." He demanded. She kept her eyes fixed on the note in her lap and shook her head. "Give me the note. Now." He growled on the last word. She yelped once more before reluctantly placing the note on the table. He snatched the note and read it._

_'Hey sexy. Why are you with this prick when you can be with me?'_

_"...Kukai..." Amu whispered. Kukai tore up the note and threw it on the ground. She flinched at the sound of paper tearing and glanced at him. He was furious. The waiter came back with their food and continued to flirt with Amu. Kukai just ignored them and ate silently. The waiter left and the two ate in silence. He paid the bill and pulled her out of the resteraunt. When the arrived at her house, he threw her over his shoulder and walked to her bedroom, ignoring her protests. He threw her gently on the bed and glared at her._

_"...You're kidding, right?" He asked her as she sat up and looked at her hands in her lap._

_"Kukai... I..." Was all she said before he cut her off. He placed both hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him._

_"Why the hell were you flirting with that waiter when you're going to marry me?!" He shouted as tears threatened to spill from both of their eyes. "Do you know how much it hurt watching you smile at him?!" She flinched and started to cry. He frowned and helped her up only for him to hug her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt. He stroked her soft hair and whispered sweet words against her ear._

_"K-Kukai, I would never flirt with another man... I just didn't wanna be rude... I love you and no one else." She answered in-between sobs. He pulled away but kept his arms around her to look at her soft, loving expression. He sighed and frowned._

_"I love you too Amu... I'm sorry, I just... I was jealous... I didn't want any other man to have you." He admitted. She smiled and burried her face in his chest. His lips slowly curved up into a smile as he hugged her back. He sat on the bed with her facing him, straddling his waist. He tilted her head up and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. She kissed back and felt him reach for the zipper on the back of her dress. She pulled away for a moment._

_"Kukai..." She whispered against his lips._

_"I really do love you Amu..." He replied and kissed her again. He continued to pull at the zipper._

_"I know. That's why I'm not stopping you." She said with a smile. He stared at her in shock but soon continued. _**(A/N: I'm not writing a lemon. The rating's T and I'd like it to stay that way)**

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_Amu woke up at ten. She tried to move but felt a searing pain in her lower region and froze. She wrapped an arm around her bare stomach, trying to ease the pain. She groaned when she tried to move again but quickly gave up. She felt Kukai stir to her right and drape an arm over her stomach. He traced circles on her side and opened an eye. He grinned._

_"I wouldn't try to move around if I were you." He said and chuckled. She pouted and sighed._

_"That would've been helpful earlier. The lower half of my body hurts like hell." She told him. He nodded. "But I'm glad that happened." She said with a small smile. He laughed and brought her closer to his bare chest. She blushed a little when his hand moved to her stomach and started to move up and down. He sighed again as he sat up and got out of her bed. He put on his boxers and sweatpants as he searched for his dress shirt._

_"Here. Put this on." He said as he found his shirt and tossed it to her. She grabbed it and tried to sit up but laid down. Kukai walked over and helped her up before helping her button up the shirt. She found her underwear and, despite the pain, put them on. He helped her out of bed and to the kitchen._

**_~Back to the Table~_**

"Amu?" Kukai called waving a hand in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Kukai. He raised an eyebrow. "You spaced out for while. What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something." She said. Kukai pouted for a moment before smirking and leaning forward. She swallowed hard and got nervous.

"What that something about last night?" He teased and watched her cheeks light up. He chuckled as he picked her up and sat in her seat with her on his lap. He picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of pancake. He brought it up to her mouth and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Now eat." He said and waited for her to open her mouth. She glanced at him, then the fork, and finally opened her mouth. His smile turned into a smirk as he continued to feed her.

"Just because I'm sore from last night doesn't mean I can't feed myself." She muttered along with a string of profanities. He laughed and rested his head on her right shoulder.

"I know." He said. She sighed and leaned against his chest.

"I'm so tired... I wanted to go look for a dress today but I can't even walk..." She said with a slight pout. He stroked her arm and kissed her neck.

"We can go tomorrow." He said and continued to kiss the right side of her neck. She giggled and shrugged. "Or we'll just go when you're feeling better." He suggested. She sighed and nodded.

"I think I'll be good after lunch. I'm feeling a little better right now." She said. He laughed and nodded. "The main colors are pink and green, right?" She asked. He paused and nodded.

"Yeah. I think I can get a green tie but I wonder about the dress." He thought aloud. She nodded and thought about it. Then she got something.

"I think our friends can help us with that..." Her voice trailed off as she slowly got up. Kukai was about to help her but she raised a hand, telling him that she was fine. He reluctantly sat back down but frowned as she slowly mad her way to the phone. She dialed Utau's number and waited for her blond friend to answer.

_"Hello? Amu?"_

"Utau! It's me, Amu." Amu answered.

_"Hey. So what's up? Did Kukai do something?"_ Amu laughed and shook her head.

"No." She heard Kukai reply from behind her. She turned to find Kukai behind her with a slight pout. She giggled and held a finger to her lips. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

_"I was talking to Amu. Now what did you need, Amu?"_ Utau sounded a little pissed.

"Oh. Do you know some one who can help me with my dress? I doubt that most shops carry pink and green wedding dresses." She answered. Utau paused and a snapping noise was heard.

_"Oh! I have a friend who makes hand-made dresses!"_

"Really? Who?" Amu asked in disbelief.

_"Her name's Jewel!"_ Utau shouted happily.

Amu and Kukai both froze. Both hoped they were wrong. They glanced at each other nervously, both knew they had the same crazy idea. She swallowed and her hands shook.

"Um... How old is J-Jewel?" She asked trying to hide her nervous tone as best as she could and barely succeeded. She heard Utau laugh and she almost jumped.

_"I think she said she was sixteen. But don't worry! She's legit!"_ Utau reassured her. Amu almost dropped the phone and collapsed. She looked at Kukai and he looked like he was about to do the same. _"So do you want her to help you?"_

"...I'll text you the answer in a bit... Kukai and I need to talk about it." She answered

_"Alright! Bye!" _And with that, she hung up. Amu did the same and let out a sigh.

"There's honestly no way that it's not the Jewel we're thinking of." She said and made her way to the living room. Kukai nodded his head and followed. They sat on the couch and Kukai turned on the tv.

"Yup. But hey, Utau's an idol and she's reccomending her. That's gotta be something." He argued and flipped through the channels. She paused and nodded.

"And she's surprised us already. I bet she's got another trick up her sleeve." She thought aloud. Kukai nodded and sighed.

"By the way, you seem better already. Do you wanna go in a bit?" He asked and glanced over at her. He was right. She felt better already.

"Yeah. Can we go now and get lunch in town?" She suggested. He chuckled and nodded. He turned off the tv and went upstairs with Amu to change. He changed outside while she changed in her bathroom. She came out in light pink v-neck with a black tank top with lace at the top and dark green capris. Kukai wore a light blue t-shirt and jeans. She grabbed her phone and texted Utau.

'Utau, we're comin right now. That ok?'

They walked downstairs to the door and were putting on the shoes when Utau replied.

'Yea. She's actually here right now. She's fixin up an outfit 4 my next performance. Said she'd b happy 2 help. See ya at the cafe. ;P'

"Utau said it's fine for us to come. We're gonna meet at the cafe we always go to." Amu explained. She slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and Kukai put on a pair of purple Nike high tops. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. The walked to the cafe Utau and Amu always went to and walked in. They looked around and found Utau and Jewel arguing at a table next to the window. They walked over and listened.

"I'm telling you Utau. It's fine with orange but yellow is too light. It'll practically blend with you're skin." Jewel calmly stated and took a sip from her vanilla shake. Utau huffed and crossed her arms.

"But I really want it for the video!" She whined. Jewel rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"For the last time, no. I'm in charge of your wardrobe and my say goes. Now stop whining and greet your friends already." She said and looked at the couple standing akwardly behind Utau. Utau turned and her eyes widened at her friends.

"Oh... Hey guys. Take a seat." She said and motioned to the two seat to her right. They nodded and sat down. Jewel smiled at them.

"Hey Amu, Kukai. How's it going?" She greeted. They smiled back.

"Good. Thanks Jewel." Amu replied. Utau looked at the two girls slightly confused.

"Do you guys know each other?" Utau asked and pointed at them. Kukai laughed and nodded. "Oh... So that's why Jewel acted like she already knew who I was talking about!" She concluded. Jewel laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." She replied and turned to Amu with a semi-serious expression. "So, I heard you need a dress. I'll need some details and we can take measurements at the studio Utau's at." She explained. Amu nodded. Jewel tool out a small piece of paper and pen. "So, I'm assuming the main colors will the same as the colors you told me a few days ago, correct?" She asked. Amu nodded and smiled. Jewel wrote down 'Pink + green'. "Any ideas on the design?"

"Well... No straps. And well..." She leaned over to Jewel and whispered the last part. "I'd like it to be frilly." Jewel laughed and nodded. Kukai eyed the two suspiciously.

"What was that last part?" He asked. Amu and Jewel glanced at each other and laughed. Utau crossed her arms.

"I wanna know!" She whined as Jewel chuckled quietly and wrote down 'X Straps. Frilly.' She waved her hand, telling Utau that she'd tell her later. Utau sighed but nodded. She took out her phone and checked the time. "We still have forty minutes left before we have to go to the studio I'm rehearsing at. Do you guys wanna eat here?" She asked. Hers, Amu's and Kukai's stomach answered. They all sweat-dropped.

"I guess that's a yes. Go ahead and order." Jewel said and took another sip from her almost-empty shake. Utau and Kukai did as they were told but Amu just frowned at her. Jewel looked at her and smiled. "I already ate while Utau was whining about her outfit for her music video. Go ahead. I'm paying anyways." She explained. Amu froze and rapidly shook her head.

"W-We can pay! You don't have to do that." She argued. Jewel laughed and shook her head.

"But I want to. Don't worry, think of it as a... Congrats onyour marriage gift." She said with a soft smile. Amu froze but soon relaxed and smiled back. Kukai looked up fron his menu and grinned at Jewel.

"Thanks a bunch. But how are you paying for this? You're sixteen and you just got a job from Utau, which I doubt you've gotten paid yet, and didn't you say something about an 'old hag' running the wedding planner business?" He questioned. Jewel paused from drinking her shake and smirked. Utau put down her menu and looked at Jewel and Kukai.

"...That's actually a good question. How _are _you paying this?" Utau joined in.

"Well, father runs a toy company known worldwide and mother is in charge of a well known make-up industry. Does that clear things up?" She replied nonchalantly. They stared at her in amazement. She chuckled at their reactions. "Close your mouths. You'll be eating flies instead of food if you don't." She teased. They realized their mouths were open and shut them quickly.

"Th-Then why are y-you working as Utau's designer and a wedding planner?!" Amu shouted. Jewel just frowned at her now empty glass and sighed.

"Well my sister-in-law runs that place and she's out with my brother somewhere and left me in charge for some reason. And I was sick and tired of Utau's previous designer so I applied and was accepted. My parents are actually happy with me working already." She explained before mumbling something about a refill. They all stared at her in shock.

"W-W... Woah..." Was all Kuaki could say. She turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys gonna order or not? We only have thirty minutes left." She asked and looked at the time on her phone. They snapped out of their trances and ordered while Jewel asked for a refill.

_**~At Utau's Studio~**_

Kukai was sitting on a small couch near the door while Utau and Jewel were taking measurements of Amu. He sighed and shifted on the seat so he was upside down. **(A/N: Like how Amu was in chapter 3)**

"So, no straps, pink and green, plus that small part you mentioned." Jewel checked off. They told Utau on the way there and she only giggled and nodded. Amu nodded. She motioned for Jewel to come closer so that she could whisper something.

"I'd love ruffles and if it was a little long in the back." She whispered. Jewel smiled and nodded. She jotted it down on the piece of paper she was using at the cafe along with the measurements she and Utau had just taken. Amu sighed and couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading. "I can't wait." She said dreamily. Utau laughed.

"Wait for what? The dress? The wedding?" She asked and paused. Amu's face lit up.

"Both of them!" She shouted and giggled. Jewel smiled and finished up the measuring. She put away her paper and measuring tape. She sighed and fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"It's not surprising. It's a very big day." She said with a light smile. Utau nodded in agreement. Amu looked over at Kukai and he was smiling like an idiot at the three girls a few feet away from him. She smiled back. "Do you guys wanna stay and help me out with Utau's outfit? You can watch her practice and we can all hang out." Jewel suggested.

"Do you wanna Kukai?" Amu asked and peeked at her fiance. He nodded and grinned. She smiled at Jewel and nodded.

"Oh, who are your bride's maids, flower girl, and who's the maid of honor?" Jewel asked and got on her laptop. Amu paused and thought about it.

"Um... The flower girl will be my little sister, Ami... The bride's maids will be Utau and Rima... But I don't know about the maid of honor..." She replied. Jewel wrote down the names.

"That's fine. Just contact me when you think of someone." She said. Amu nodded. Jewel turned to Kukai. "Who will be the ring bearer? And the best man?" She asked. Kukai thought about it and sighed.

"Best man is Hotori and the ring bearer is Fujisaki." He answered. She wrote it down and smiled.

"Alright! That wraps things up!" She shouted. "I need to finish Utau's outfit now. Would you like to help Amu?" She asked. Amu's eyes lit up and she nodded. Jewel and Utau laughed. Kukai grinned and sighed as he ruffled his hair. The rest of the day, Jewel gave Amu fashion tips while finishing up Utau's outfit, they watched her rehearse, went out to an amusement park, and went their seperate ways. The whole day was filled with laughter and smiling faces.

**~Can't Wait~**

**Jewel: Done! This is the longest one I've ever wrote!**

**Amu: Congrats. This was a good one!**

**Jewel: Thanks!**

**Kukai: Nice. It really was good.**

**Amu: I just wish your Fruits Basket story was getting this many reviews.**

**Jewel: Yeah... Me too. It's kinda depressing.**

**Kuma: No! Don't be depressed!**

**Kukai: Who the hell are you?!**

**Kuma: I'm y-**

**Jewel: No one! Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Amu: Where's Jewel?**

**Kukai: I don't know... I think this is the fifth time we've lost her.**

**Amu: Me too...**

**Jewel: You guys suck at counting. It's the second time.**

**Amu: Where the hell have you been?! You scared me!**

**Kukai: ...Where ****_have_**** you been?**

**Jewel: I have a wedding to prepare! You can't expect me to get distracted!**

**Amu: ...You were preparing a wedding? Who's?**

**Jewel: ...Kukai, just... I'll explain it to her. Just do the disclaimer...**

**Kukai: Wow Amu... Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**Kuma: Hey Jewel. Oh look. The story's starting.**

**~You're Kidding~**

It was the last day with Amu. Kukai was too sad for his own good. He silently packed his clothes into the duffle on the floor, unaware of his girlfriend watching him from her bed. She sat directly in the middle of the pink sheets and frowned at his reluctance. Sighing, she got up and kneeled behind him before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently leaned against him and frowned.

"Don't be sad..." She begged quietly against his ear as he placed his hands on hers. He sighed and frowned at his duffle bag. She rested her head on his right shoulder.

"It's hard not to... When do your parents get home?" He asked and sighed. She wrinkled her forehead and thought for a minute.

"In three hours. Why?" She said. He grinned and spun her arms before wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He got up on his knees and planted a kiss on her forhead. She giggled and squeeled in surprise as he fell backwards, bringing her down with him. He laughed as he continued to smother her face in kisses, avoiding her lips.

"Just." Another kiss on her cheek. "Cause." One on her other cheek. "I." On the tip of her nose. "Wanna." Again on her forehead. "...Know." He said with a wicked grin before finally kissing her lips. She smiled against his lips before kissing back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away for air. Kukai leaned forward and pressed his lips to her left ear. "You know... Four hours is plenty of time to..." He barely said the last word before a blush erupted onto her cheeks.

"B-But! We just-" Her protests suddenly came to a stop when he switched their positions, putting himself on top. She just continued to stutter non-stop as he gently bit her ear.

"But Amu~" He whispered suductively. That was all it took for her to give in. He had won.

_**~About an Hour Later~**_

They decided to take a nap after their... activities... After half an hour of resting, Amu woke up to a churning in her stomach. She slipped on the dark purple shirt Kukai was wearing earlier along with her underwear and clutched the fabric around her stomach. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom in her room and stumbled upon entering, accidentally knocking over some bottles on the counter. Kukai shot up when he heard a crashing sound and the bathroom door slam shut.

"Amu?" He called as he got up and put on his boxers. He walked over to the door and knocked.

"D-Don't come in!" She shouted. He pressed his right ear against the door and could hear her throw up. Knowing she forgot to lock it, he threw open the door and rushed over to her side. She was on the ground in front of the toilet bent over, her head slightly hovering over the bowl as she held back her hair. He kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Amu?! Are you okay?!" He asked frantically. She started to nod until she lurched forward, throwing up again. His eyebrows slanted upwards as he frowned and tried to think of what to do. She soon stopped but was slightly out of breath.

"Kukai... I think... I think I'm pregnant... " She said in between breaths. **(A/N: I know it's hella rushed but I don't know much about pregnancy)** Kukai froze when he heard this. But he soon snapped out of it when he heard her start to cry. He gently cupped her face and gave her a look of worry and happiness.

"Why are you crying Amu?" He asked gently as he wiped her tears away. She placed her hands on his and continued to cry.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Kukai..." She appologized. Suddenly, she was pulled into a hug. He stroked her soft hair and let her sob into his bare shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Amu... I'm glad." He said as he pulled away so he could smile at her. She frowned in confusion. "I'm so happy you're pregnant... Because that means I get to have a kid with you." He explained. Amu felt herself tear up again, but due to her extreme happiness.

"Kukai... Are you... really happy?" She asked in disbelief. He grinned and nodded.

"First I get to marry you, now I get we're going to have a kid! How cool is that?!" He shouted and gave his signature thumbs up. She managed to laugh and nod. He helped her up once she was feeling better and placed her on his lap as he sat on her bed. After a few minutes of silence, Amu's phone wrang. She was about to lean over and grab it but Kukai was a lot faster.

"I believe that's _my_ phone." She teased and reached for her phone. He laughed and shook his head. He flipped it open and smirked.

"This is Hinamori Amu's number. May I ask who this is?" He asked teasingly. Amu accidentally let a small laugh out but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. He grinned and pulled her closer.

_"...Kukai, I know that's you."_ A a tired female voice replied, sounding slightly annoyed. Kukai froze when he heard his name and mentally cursed for not using an accent. Amu heard the voice on the other line and clutched her stomach. Her hand clamped over her mouth tightly as she tried to contain her laughter.

"...No abla espanol." He rushed and shoved the phone into Amu's hand. She burst out laughing as she held the phone up to her ear. Her laughter died down and was about to respond but she heard the person on the other side sigh.

_"Does he realize that he said 'I don't speak Spanish' in Spanish?"_ The person said in a teasing tone. Amu laughed again and looked behind her to see Kukai repeatedly hitting his forehead, muttering something along the lines of 'That's what I get for flunking Spanish.'

"I think he gets it. So what did you need Jewel?" She asked as she stopped Kukai from giving himself a bruise.

_"Oh. I finished the dress. When will you be picking it up?"_ Jewel said in her usual bored tone. Amu's eyes widened upon hearing the news.

"You finished already?! But it's only been three or four days!' She shouted. There was a pause and Amu realized that she was being way too loud.

_"...I know. I work fast. Plus, there isn't any business at the wedding planner's and Utau doesn't need me until next week."_ Jewel explained. _"So when do you wanna pick it up?"_ She asked again. Amu sighed and played with the tips of her hair.

"Um... How about the Monday the week of the wedding?" Amu suggested and gently bit her bottom lip. She heard Jewel laugh and got nervous.

_"Sure. If you ever wanna drop by and take a peek at it just call. I'll start working on the bride's maids' dresses. The maid of honor's dress will be similar. Have you thought of anyone yet?"_ She asked. Amu sighed and tapped her finger on her phone.

"No... But can I add my friend Yaya to the bride's maids?" She asked. Jewel hummed in response.

_"Don't worry about it. Just call when you think of someone. Take your time."_ She said. Amu sighed in relief.

"Thanks. I'll call you back if I can get someone." She promised. Jewel laughed.

_"Okay. Talk to you later."_ She said and hung up. Amu did the same and sighed. Kukai wrapped both arms around her and buried his face the crook of her neck. He gently placed a few butterfly kisses on the right side of her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked and played with the hem of his shirt, which was on her. She sighed and nodded as she started to play with his charm bracelet. He laughed as she leaned against his chest.

"Yeah... Do you think we can go see the doctor before my parents get home? You know, to see if I'm really pregnant?" She asked adding a cute pout. He chuckled and nodded, knowing there was no fighting that adorable face of hers.

"Sure. Do you wanna go right now or after lunch?" He asked and fiddled with her slim fingers. He heard her hum as she thought and chuckled at her cuteness.

"Let's go get lunch then go to the doctors. Kay?" She suggested and tilted her head to the side. He felt every once of resistance he wasn't even using melt away. He sighed and nodded. "Yay! Let's get changed!" She cheered and hopped out of his lap. He stared at the surprisingly cheerful girl wierdly. He watched as she picked out a pair of blue jeans for herself along with a light black long sleeve. Feeling the watchful eyes on her, she turned to Kukai and smiled. "Hurry up so we go!" She ordered teasingly.

"Um... Amu?" He called sounding completely confused. She nodded in his direction and hummed in reply. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he cautiously got up. She froze for a moment and he could see her tense up a little.

"Of course I am!" She shouted sounding completely pissed. He flinched when he saw her murderous expression. "Why?! Is there something wrong with me?!" She shouted. He started to panic as she stomped across the room and into the bathroom. The door slammed shut, leaving a bewildered Kukai standing in the middle of the empty room.

"...What the hell just happened..?" He asked himself. He grabbed his phone and dialed Nagi's number.

_"What do you want Kukai?"_ He heard Nagi answer. He air punched and grinned.

"Yo Nagi! I have a question." He said seriously. Nagi sighed.

_"Alright. What is it? If it's that question about the chicken and the egg again, no one knows."_ He said. Kukai laughed nervously when he remembered asking Nagi that question every time they talked.

"It's not. Amu's been acting wierd lately. I have no idea why. Do you know?" He asked. He didn't get a reply until a few mintutes after he asked.

_"...Hold on. I think it's best you ask Rima."_ Was all Nagi said before handing the phone to his girlfriend. Kukai could hear them arguing and then it got dead silent.

_"Are you serious about that question Kukai?" _He heard Rima take over the call.

"Um... Yeah?" He replied slightly unsure of his question.

_"Kukai, is Amu on her period?"_ Rima asked in an annoyed tone. Kukai thought about it for a moment and shook his head. There was a short period of silence and Kukai realized that she couldn't see him

"Oh! No." He finally answered. He heard Rima pause then gasp.

_"Is she pregnant?!" _She practically screamed, completely out of her normal bored self. He was slightly surprised at her question. Probably since it was dead on. Sorta.

"We think so. We were going to go to the doctor's to see if she is but she stormed out of the room completely pissed." He explained. He heard Rima sigh again.

_"...Kukai, how stupid can you be?" _She asked. If only there was an answer to that. He blinked a few times as he proccessed her question.

"I... don't... get it..." He replied slowly, adding to his on-going stupidity. He listened closely and heard Rima shouting something to Nagi, who just tried to calm her down. He succeeded ten minutes later and Rima took a deep breath.

_"Forget about that. Listen, If Amu's actyally pregnant, you'll have to be careful from now on. She'll start having random mood swings and wierd cravings. Alright?"_ She clarified. Kukai mentally face-palmed as he finally understood.

"God dammit. I get it know. Thanks again." He said. Rima muttered something and hung up. He tossed his phone on the bed and sighed. Taking a glance at his duffle bag, he decided to change like Amu told him to. He grabbed a pair of black pants, a red muscle tee, and a black shirt with a black shirt that went to his elbows. After changing, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Amu replied calmly. He sighed in relief when he heard her calm tone.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't know about the mood swings." He apologized slightly embarrassed. She laughed lightly and opened the door, revealing a smiling Amu.

"It's okay. So are we going to the doctor's?" She reminded him. He nodded and held her hand as they walked downstairs. They put on their shoes and went into town for lunch first.

_**~At the Doctor's~**_

Kukai sat in one of the chairs in the corner of the room while Amu sat on the bed thing in the corner of the room. She and the doctor were talking while he looked through his text messages. Two caught his eye.

_One Message From: Ikuto_

'Ikuto? I thought he was in America...' He thought as he opened the message. He read it and couldn't even make a sound. He read it over and over again until his eyes hurt.

_'Yo Soccerhead. Heard the news about you and Amu. Congrats. Looks like you beat me to it. Listen. If you hurt Amu, you're dead. Have fun.'_

He couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he went back to his inbox. Finding the other message that caught his eye, he frowned at who it was. He glanced at Amu and made sure she was busy talking.

_One Message From: Unknown_

Reluctantly, he opened it and slowly read it.

_'Kukai. Jewel here. I need to know if you have a tux.'_

He sighed in relief and replied, telling her that he still needed to go to the store and get one. Amu finished up with the doctor and hopped off the bed and sat next to Kukai in the other seat. She poked his cheek playfully, causing his serious expression to fall into a small grin. He poked her stomach, causing her to giggle, and soon, a poke war broke out.

"So, what did the doc say?" He asked and chuckled at her pink cheeks. She caught her breath and smiled.

"She said that it'll take a few days to get results but by the looks of it, it's likely that I really am pregnant." She explained with an excited expression. He smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders. They stood up and walked outside chatting non-stop about how excited they both were about having a kid. Amu just went on about names for each gender while Kukai just listened. Good choice.

**~You're Kidding~**

**Kuma: Nice.**

**Kukai: Seriously! Who are you?!**

**Amu: I'd like to know too.**

**Kuma: You guys are dense. I'm-**

**Jewel: LEAVING.**

**Kuma: Whatever. See ya.**

**Amu: Who was that Jewel?**

**Jewel: No one. Big news! The next chapter's going to be the wedding!**

**Kukai: Awesome!**

**Jewel: Yup! But I wanna hear those reviews! R&R peoplez!**


	15. Author's Note 2

**Please read!**

**Attention Readers,**

**I'm so sorry but I'm having trouble with the wedding chapter! Please wait a little longer while I work out a couple of things. I know all of you are looking forward to it but I need more time! Please understand and continue to wait for the next chapter. Until next time!**

**, JewelTheCookieBeast**


	16. Chapter 14

**Kuma: Hey everyone. Jewel can't make it today because she's hiding in fear of you guys.**

**Amu: Us or the readers?**

**Kuma: A mix of both.**

**Kukai: Why?**

**Kuma: Because she feels as if you all want to kill her because she hasn't been updating enough.**

**Kukai: ...Well, she hasn't. But we understand since it's hard to write a wedding when you know nothing about them...**

**Amu: True. Now, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

**Kuma: (Sigh) For the last time, I'm- (Trap door opens under him)**

**Amu: Dammit... She has her remote... Oh well. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~The Big Day~**

Amu stared at the girl in the mirror one more time before smiling. She placed her hands on the shoulders of the girl sitting inbetween her and the mirror. The girl kept her plain hostile expression but her eyes betrayed her, showing the excitement she held in.

"You look beautiful Jewel~!" Amu squeeled and clapped her hands together like a five-year-old. Jewel sighed and shrugged.

"I'm, not the one in the main dress." She joked and turned in her seat to look at the dress she designed for this big day. Amu smiled and twirled in the pink and green dress, careful not to trip in her silver two-inch heels. **(K/N: Kuma here. I'm doing the notes for this chapter. Jewel put the pictures on her profile since their too hard to describe)**

"That doesn't mean you don't look beautiful." Utau shot back from the other side of the room. Jewel playfully glared at her and let out a laugh. Rima looked up from her gag manga and rolled her eyes before returning to reading. Amu laughed at her friends and smiled. She remembered when she asked Jewel to be the maid of honor a day before the wedding.

_**~Yesterday~**_

_Amu paced about the room nervously as she tried to think of someone to be her maid of honor. Kukai just watched her from his bed and grinned at her panicked state. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair._

_"I can't think of anyone!" She shouted in frustration. He chuckled and sat up._

_"You need to calm down Amu." He said and got up. She glared at him, causing him to flinch. He continued to make his way towards her and snaked his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed and placed her hands on his._

_"I can't relax when the wedding's tomorrow and I still haven't found anyone to be the maid of honor!" She shouted in frustration. He sighed and nodded. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket. Reluctantly, he unwrapped his right arm and searched his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it, not bothering to check the caller I.D. since very few people knew his number._

_"Yo." He answered and started to rock him and Amu side to side. She giggled and let him._

"Jewel here. Has Amu decided on a maid of honor yet? I need it now." _Jewel asked from the other side of the line. Amu overheard her panicked question and felt the color fade from her face. Kukai laughed nervously and tightened the arm around Amu._

_"...About that... Um... Can you be it?!" He shouted randomly in attempt to buy some time. There was a long pause and they got nervous. Jewel sighed._

"Alright. I guess I'm making another dress last minute... See you guys tomorrow at eleven."_ Was all she said before hanging up. Kukai stared at his phone, then back at Amu, who shared to same shocked expression._

_"...Did I screw up again..?" He asked a little confused. He couldn't decide whether he just saved them, or if he just ruined their wedding by asking the wrong person to be the maid of honor. She slowly shook her head and gave an uneasy smile._

_"...No... I think you just saved us..."_

**_~Back with the... Boys..?~_**

Kukai paced across the middle of the room while the rest of the boys sat on the couch in the corner, watching. Tadase laughed nervously at the panicked groom, Nagi just smirked at the sight of a freaked out Kukai, and Kairi just continued to read his book, occasionally glancing at Kukai and sighing. He became one of the best men at last minute since he was originally going to be one except he was out of town.

"I'm so going to screw this up..." He said repeatedly. They all laughed nervously and tried to figure out what to do. There was a knock at the door and they all turned to see who it was. When no one moved to answer it, Nagi sighed and got up.

"At least be polite..." He muttered and opened the door. Jewel sighed in relief and walked in. She checked to see if everyone was ready and sighed when she reached Kukai.

"...Do you even know how to tie a tie?" She asked inpatiently. She quickly did his black tie and stepped back to observe her work on the suits. Kukai wore a normal suit with a dark green dress shirt and black tie. And once again completing his outfit, he decided to wear a pair of green sneakers. "Alright. I'm hoping you guys know where to stand." She said and raised an eyebrow at the suddenly nervous boys.

"Um..." Was all they could manage to say in their embarrassment. She groaned and motioned for them to follow her to the alter. They all did feeling slightly guilty for no knowing what to do. When they arrived, they were amazed by the place.

The whole hall was white with light pink and green decorations adorning the walls, aisle, and alter.

"Okay, just stand hear and wait for the wedding music to play. When Amu gets up here, you two," She said pointing to Kairi and Nagi, "will go sit down in the front row while Hotori waits for the priest to ask for the rings." She explained, pointing as she talked. "After you give the rings, go and sit near Fujisaki and Sanjou." She instructed and sighed from exhaustion.

"Are you okay Jewel?" Tadase asked. She nodded weakly, not convincing anyone. Kukai frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jewel? You sound tired... Sit." He said and directed her towards the front bench. She shook her head and refused but he managed to get her to sit. She looked like she was about to pass out. They all rushed over and gave her worried looks.

"D... Don't worry about me... Just..." She couldn't finish but motioned for them to stand where they were told. Kukai shook his head defiantly.

"No. Something's wrong." He said and checked if she was sick. She wasn't, but she looked hella tired.

"Nothing's... wrong... Just a little tired..." She argued. Attempting to stand, she shook as she stood, only to fall back. "I usually just make sure everthing's in place... But I guess being the maid of honor along with the planner tired me out more than usual..." She said with a shaky laugh. Kukai knew this would go wrong in some way. He sighed and gave Jewel a stern look.

"Starting now, you're leaving this to the rest of this to us. Sit here and just tell us what to do." He ordered. She looked like she was about to argue but was silenced by the looks they gave her. She sighed in defeat and nodded. He grinned and gave a quick thumbs up.

"Jewel! Where are you?!" They heard Utau shout from the enterance to the hall. She rushed in, followed by Rima, and looked around.

"Yes Utau?" Jewel called and turned slightly. The two girls that had been searching for her sighed in relief before rushing to the front. They caught their breathe and stared at Jewel.

"What happened to the boquet you were going to bring in?!" Utau shouted. Jewel's face paled when she realized that she forgot to give Amu the boquet. She was about to get up until she felt the watchful eyes of the boys in front of her. She sighed and glanced nervously at them.

"...Alright... I need one of you to go back into the room you were in and grab the boquet from the table. Don't give it to Amu. You can't see her until the actual wedding starts. Come back here and give it Utau. Now hurry. The guests will arrive in ten minutes." She ordered. Nagi volunteered to get it and jogged back to the room.

"Is there anything else Jewel?" Tadase asked. Jewel sighed and twirled one of the loose curls of her soft black hair.

"Let's see... Oh. Can you get my headband?" She asked the girls. Rima nodded and went to the room she was previously in. Nagi came in a few seconds later and quickly handed the pick boquet of flowers to Utau. She thanked him and rushed in the direction Rima went. Jewel sighed in relief and blew her long bangs out of her eyes, only for them to cover them again.

"I can see why you need that headband..." Nagi joked. Jewel laughed and nodded. Rima came in with a white headband and handed it to Jewel before calmly rushing out. Jewel sighed in relief and put her headband on, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Alright. Wedding's about to start. Get into positions. I have to go with the girls." She said. They helped her up and she walked to the room with the girls in it. They did as they were told and soon, guests filled the hall. All of Amu's family, including the little munchkins from Amu's birthday, arrived with all of Kukai's family, including his grandpa. He smiled at the two families talking and introducing each other. They all took their seats but continued to converse until a familiar tune played. They all stood and turned to the entrance.

Ami walked in wearing a white dress with a pink sash around her waist, held a green basket full of white and pink petals. She gently left a trail of petals as she walked down the aisle, Amu and her father following. Tsumugu looked happy yet he was on the verge of breaking down at the thought of his little sparrow flying away into the hands of another man. Amu had a soft smile as she looked at her future husband. Utau, Yaya, and Rima trailed behind with identical dresses to Ami's, holding the edges of her long white veil. When they reached the alter, Tsumugu held his daughters hand, desperately holding back his tears.

"It's okay papa... I'll always be your little sparrow... But it's time for me to leave our nest..." Amu said quietly and smiled at her crying father. His tears finally fell at her words and nodded. He gave her hand to Kukai and sat down next to his tearful wife. Kukai smiled at his beautiful fiancee and kissed her hand. She slightly blushed and gave her boquet to Yaya, who smiled and gave a quick thumbs up. Amu giggled and mouthed a quick thank you. Amu felt Kukai grab her other hand, and they stared lovingly at each other as the priest began the ceremoy.

_**~One Long and Boring Speech that Jewel has No Idea What it's About Later~**_

"Do you, Souma Kukai, take Hinamori Amu as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Kukai. **(K/N: Jewel doesn't know if that's what they say. Something like that)**

"I do." He said with his famous grin. The priest smiled and turned to Amu.

"And do you, Hinamori Amu, take Souma Kukai as your lawfully husband?" He asked. Amu smiled and felt her eyes start to water out of pure joy.

"...I do." She barely whispered. The priest smiled and closed his book.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. The newly wedded couple smiled at each other.

"Gladly." He muttered before gently cupping her left cheek with his right hand and swiftly capturing her lips. The whole family cheered for the happy couple as they slowly pulled away. Suddenly, Kukai grabbed her hips and lifted her into the air before spinning her around. Her face turned a dark red as she giggled. He gently set her down and grabbed her hand. He led her outside to the garden that was filled with tables full of plates and desserts. There was a large area where couples could dance. The crowd followed them out and were amazed by the place.

Soon, the celebration was at full swing, Amu's cousins stuffing their faces with cake, their parents watching carefully to make sure they didn't choke. Couples were dancing to a slow song. Amu with Kukai, Amu's parents, Rima and Nagi, and Yaya somehow managed to get Kairi to dance with her. Jewel just sat at a table with Tadase. **(K/N: Jewel kinda likes Tadase but really hates his attitude so he'll be OOC)**

"Excuse me Jewel, but would you like to dance with me?" He asked politely. Jewel glanced in his direction and sighed.

"I'm not a very good dancer..." She admitted shyly. He smiled and shook his head. He got up and offered a hand.

"That's fine. I didn't ask if you were a professional dancer. I just want to dance with you." He teased. Jewel felt her cheelks burn as she nodded and gently placed her hand in his. He smiled and helped her up before leading her to the dance floor. He held her hand and guided her other to his shoulder before resting his on her waist.

"Looks like Tadase scored with Jewel..." Rima said teasingly to her partner. Nagi laughed and nodded when he stole a glance at the dancing couple a few feet away from them.

"Hey Amu. Look at that." Yaya whispered as they passed each other. Yaya nodded towards Jewel and Tadase before dancing away with Kairi. Amu smiled when her eyes landed on a flushed Jewel and a smiling Tadase. Kukai looked in direction Amu was staring at and grinned.

"Hotori and Jewel... Who knew?" He joked and continued to dance with his wife. She laughed and nodded. After the song ended, Amu and her friends sat at the largest table, paired together, Utau just sat next to Amu. They all ate their own sweets, Amu and Kukai ate strawberry cheesecake, Yaya devoured a slice of chocolate cake while Kairi slowly ate his, Nagi asked Rima if he could take a bite of her red velvet cupcake, Utau ate a mini chocolate cupcake, and Tadase got him and Jewel some blueberry pie.

"Hey Tadase." Nagi motioned for him to come closer from the left of him. Tadase did so and waited for what he had to say. "I see you've taken an interest in Jewel..." He whispered. Tadase laughed and nodded. He turned back to Jewel and started talking. Nagi rolled his eyes and joined the conversation between Rima and Utau. Amu watched her friends talk from her seat and felt the corners of her lips pull up.

"Hey Amu!" Yaya shouted from her seat. Amu laughed and nodded in her direction. Everyone in the garden turned towards their table, eager to hear what Yaya was about to say. "When are you going to throw your boquet?!" She asked. Amu just stared at her and mentally face palmed. Amu smiled and got up. She grabbed her boquet from the center of the table and walked to the center of the dance floor. Utau and Yaya dragged Rima to the dance floor, with the help of an enthusiastic Nagi.

"What about you Jewel?" Utau asked. Jewel chuckled and shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll just wait here." She said and finished her delicious pie. As she looked away, the girls had a small meeting and when they finished, each had an evil grin. Yaya skipped over to Tadase and whispered something before scurrying away. Tadase had a wicked grin as she left and waited for his cue.

"Ready?" Amu asked nturning slightly to make sure. They all nodded and hid their smirks. Amu smiled and turned back around. She threw the bonquet high above her head and turned to watch it fall.

In seconds, Tadase yanked Jewel up and shoved her towards the girls on the dance floor. Utau caught her and spun her around as many times as possible before puching her into Rima and Yaya's direction. Holding the dizzy Jewel and forcing her hands out, they held her in place and waited for the rest of their plan fall into place. Jewel couldn't tell what was happening until something flew past her eyes and landed in her outstretched hands.

"Wha..." She muttered and waited for the world to stop spinning. Tadase chuckled and got up from his seat. He stood in front of her while he held her shoulders and waited for her to stop swaying. She blinked a few times before looking at the object in her hands. It took her a minute to process what it was and what they did. "W-Wait! Wh-What?!" She shouted as she panicked with the object and blushed. Tadase chuckled.

"Looks like their little plan worked. Congrats." He said. She felt her blush deepen and ran off to shout at Utau, Rima, and Yaya. Tadase sighed and went back to his seat. He sat down and felt all the guys' eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow at them. "Yes?" He asked feeling both annoyed and nervous.

"Hm... Looks like someone has their eyes on the next bride-to-be..." Nagi teased. Tadase barely blushed as he tried to ignore his comment. Kukai saw that and laughed.

"Ha! Looks like you're right Fujisaki!" He shouted, laughing like a mad man. Tadase felt his blush grow as he sunk down in his seat. Kairi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly... If you're going to make fun of him, at least do it in a more mature way." He said and gave a scary grin. Tadaase banged his head on the table and lost all hope of escaping. Kukai laughed. Suddenly, all the girls came back. They all gave Tadase questioning looks but ignored him.

"Amu~! You took too long!" Kukai whined and pulled his wife into his lap. Amu blushed and struggled to get out. He continued to laugh but suddenly had a sober expression. Amu frowned.

"What?" She asked. He leaned up to her ear.

"Amu... I think now would be a good time to announce the other big news..." He whispered sounding slightly nervous. Amu froze and swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded and stood up. Kukai followed her to middle of the garden. Everyone turned to them.

"Um... I have an announcement to make..." She said nervously. Kukai held her hand, silently encouraging her. She smiled at him an took a deep breath. "I'm... pregnant." She finished.

And those two words broke the gates of hell and all choas broke free. Questions, cheers, sobs from Amu's father, and congratulations were thrown at the overwhelmed couple for the rest of the celebration. Even in the confusion, the couple never seperated and kept their happy expressions. The way they wanted to spend the rest of their lives like.

**~The Big Day~**

**Kuma: How was it?**

**Amu: It was amazing! I wish Jewel was here so I can tell her!**

**Kukai: Knowing her, she's probably watching from her house on her computer.**

**Kuma: She is. That trap door I fell through brought me to her house and she asked if I wanted anything to eat. Her house is really nice!**

**Amu: Now I wanna go there.**

**Kukai: Same. Honestly, I give up. I don't care who you are any more.**

**Kuma: I'm- (All fall through a giant trap door)**

**Jewel through a loud speaker: Please R&R! Only two more chapters! Possible sequel!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Jewel: Back with another chapter!**

**Amu: Yay! But the bad thing is, there's only one more left!**

**Kukai: WHAT?!**

**Kuma: Knock it off. Don't act like you didn't know this.**

**Jewel: I told you guys last chapter. And a few chapters before that.**

**Kukai: ...You guys ruin all the fun.**

**Jewel: We try. Kuma, wrap it up!**

**Kuma: Alright. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters. So... You and Tadase?**

**Jewel: SH-SHUT IT! He's kinda cute but his attitude's hella annoying.**

**~I Can't Believe This~**

A woman with long pink hair and a rather large stomach sat on the black sofa of the small house reading a long novel, waiting for her husband to return from his game match. She wore a over-sized black hoodie and dark blue leggings. But sadly, he wouldn't be back for another hour. She sighed and closed her book before slowly getting up. As soon as she did, the phone in the kitchen rang. Sighing, she made her way to the annoying object and answered just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" The woman answered sounding slightly annoyed.

_"It's nice to hear your voice too Amu."_ The person teased. The woman named Amu's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Jewel?! Is that really you?!" She screamed into the wireless headset. There was a long silence hanging in the air as Amu waited for the teen to answer.

_"...Why is it that every time I call either you or Kukai, I seem to go partially deaf?"_ Jewel retorted. Amu felt slightly embarrassed for yelling through the phone and forgetting that people held phones to their ears.

"Sorry... So why'd you call? I haven't heard from you guys in a while." She asked and made her way back to the living room.

_"Oh. Do you think we can visit today?"_ Jewel asked as Amu sat on the couch. She hummed as she thought and rubbed her large stomach. After about five minutes of thinking, she sighed.

"Yeah. What time?" She asked and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Oh. I gotta go. Just come over whenever you feel like it." She rushed out and hung up before throwing the phone on the cushions. She made her way to the door as quick as a pregnant woman could and opened it.

"How about now?" A girl with black boy like hair and daring brown eyes asked and hung up her cell phone. She wore a red jacket with a black tank top underneath with white skinny jeans. Behind her was a man with blonde hair and ruby eyes. **(A/N: Remember, he'll be totally OOC)** He wore a baby blue v-neck and dark blue jeans. His arm was draped around her shoulders.

"...Tricked again..." Amu muttered and motioned for them to come inside. The couple walked in and took off their shoes. They helped Amu onto the couch before sitting next to her.

"So how's the kid treating you?" The man asked. Amu sighed and rubbed her stomach again.

"Well if you were nine months pregnant with random mood swings and puking at least five times a week, how would you feel Tadase?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Forget I said anything." He rushed and turned to the girl turned sideways next to him with her legs over his, playing with his fingers. The happy couple had been dating for six months after getting to know each other for three months, starting at Amu's wedding. "So why did you wanna visit Jewel?" He asked and caught her hand in his. She pouted at him and and turned to Amu.

"What? I can't visit my friend?" She teased with a light smile. He rolled his eyes playfully. "So any idea when your due?" She asked Amu.

"Sometime this week." She replied. Jewel dropped Tadase's had, resulting in him pouting, and stared at her. Amu laughed nervously. "What? It's been nine months." She said, completely oblivious. Jewel face palmed and gave her a sober look.

"Amu. You're about to have a kid, and your alone. You could have the kid at any moment and Kukai's not even here to help you!" She shouted. Amu finally realized what she was talking about and froze. Tadase stared at Amu, completely shocked.

"O-Oh... W-Well Kukai's a famous soccer player now! I can't bother him from his games and practices..." She said sadly. The couple next to her frowned at her sudden expression change. They both knew that it wasn't her hormones, but them bringing up such a touchy subject.

"Amu... We know that but he should at least take some time off to help you when you need it..." Tadase said. Amu nodded and stood up but immediately froze.

"...Amu?" Jewel called and got up. She walked over to Amu and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amu placed a shaking hand on her stomach and gave Jewel a look that made her seem scared. Jewel immediately understood and put both hands on her shoulders. "Tadase! Call Kukai while I get Amu to the car." She ordered and directed Amu towards the front door.

"Alright. Take the keys." He said and shoved the keys into her jacket pocket before pulling out his cell phone.

"T-Tadase... There's a b-bag in the kitchen..." Amu said trying to endure the searing pain in her lower region. He nodded and rushed into the kitchen as he held his phone to his ear. Jewel helped Amu outside and into the car before starting it.

_"Hello? Hotori?"_ Tadase heard as he picked up a small backpack on top of the counter.

"Kukai! Please tell me you're done with your game!" He shouted into the phone as he put on his shoes and rushed outside.

_"Uh yeah... I was just about to get into my car... Why?"_ Kukai asked. Tadase tossed the bag into the back seat with Jewel and jumped into the driver's seat. He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the divider before driving off.

"K-Kukai?" Amu called, not wanting Tadase to talk while driving.

_"Oh. Hey Amu. I'm about to leave the stadium so I'll be home in a few minutes."_ Kukai said, completely unaware of the problem they were having.

"Yeah... About that... Meet us at te hospital. It's time." She said and groaned in pain.

_"...Um... sure. But why?"_ He asked. They all metally face-palmed and felt like things were starting to get hopeless.

"Kukai!" Jewel shouted and leaned forward so that she would sound louder. "How retarded are you?!" Jewel screamed. There was a long pause.

_"...I'm confused. What's going on? If one of my brothers are in the hospital, I'm not going."_ He warned. Tadase growled in frustration at his stupidity.

"Amu's in labor you idiot!" He shouted and tried to focus on the road.

_"...You're kidding..."_ They heard Kukai whisper after a minute of silence. Amu sighed and banged her head against the headrest on her chair. They wondered how she put up with this retard for almost year.

"Th-There not kidding Kukai... W-We're almost at the hospital. H-How much longer until you get there?" She asked. They could hear Kukai panicking on the other side of the line and sighed.

_"I'll be there in five minutes at the most." _He promised. Amu sighed in relief because that was how long they were going to take since Tadase was speeding like a mad man. _"I'm sorry Amu. Please hang on until I get there."_ He begged. Amu smiled and hummed in response since she could barely talk. Jewel sighed and picked up Tadase's phone. She took it off of speaker and started talking to Kukai.

"Jewel... I believe that's _my_ phone." Tadase said and glanced at her through the mirror. She stuck her tongue out and continued to explain things to Kukai. Amu laughed, trying to take her mind off the pain. Jewel hung up and placed the phone back on the divider.

"Are we almost there Tadase?" She asked impatiently. He nodded and pointed at the hospital coming into view. Amu sighed in relief but soon groaned once again in pain as she clutched the material over her stomach. "We're almost there Amu..." She muttered. **(A/N: Forgive me for this part because I have no clue about hospitals)** In minutes, Tadase was pulling up the driveway to the main door to the hospital. Jewel threw open Amu's door and helped her out while Tadase turned off the engine. They rushed inside and Tadase ran up to the receptionist.

"We have a woman here who's pregnant. She needs help _now_." He said urgently as Jewel and Amu slowly walked up to the front desk.

"I'll call for someone to bring a gurney in immediately." She said and picked up a phone. They thanked her and walked to the middle of the room.

"Amu!" They heard someone shout from the entrance. They all turned to see a panicked man with brown hair and emerald eyes. He had little dirt on him and his green and white uniform. Somehow, he managed to get all the dirt off of his black cleats as he continued to wipe the dirt off of him with a towel. He rushed over to Amu and held her hand tightly before embracing her in a light hug.

"Kukai..." She murmured and wrapped her arms wround his waist. He pulled away and held her hands.

"Sorry I'm late. I came here as fast as I could." He apologized. She smiled and shook her head but then groaned in pain. She held onto his hands for dear life as two doctors and a nurse rushed in with a gurney. The helped her onto it and the two doctors rushed her into the hallway as the nurse tried to calm the panicking Kukai. They all followed her down the hall and they stopped outside the room Amu was in.

"Only one person is allowed in. The others will have to wait outside until the procedure is finished." She informed them and gave them a look. Kukai stepped forward and she let him in, following close behind. Jewel and Tadase sat in the chairs next to the door and sighed.

"Time for friends?" She asked and waited for his answer. He slouched in his chair, sighed, and nodded. They both pulled out their phones and Tadase playfully pouted at her. She caught this and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"You told me you left your phone at your house." He said, earning a laugh from her.

"Well I lied. Now start calling." She commanded and started calling Rima.

_**~Inside the Room~**_

Kukai stood by the bed and held Amu's hand as she squeezed the life out of it. Her pained expression killed him on the inside but all he could do was stand by her and give her the support she needed. He was an idiot and he knew it, but he did know that it was all he could do.

"Just breathe Amu..." He tried to comfort her. She flashed a small smile but soon returned to her pained expression.

"I already know that. I'm not going to stop breathing anytime soon." She joked. He chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood and placed another hand on top of her cold one.

"Good. Cause I'm not losing you anytime soon." He teased with a light smile. She giggled and gripped his hand tighter as the pain grew.

"You're doing great Souma. You're almost there." The doctor encouraged. Amu managed to smile but the pain was too much for her to keep her happy expression. Kukai frowned in worry for his wife.

"Almost Amu..." He muttered over and over again. Her face clenched in frustration as the pain grew.

_**~In the Hallway~**_

Utau, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Kairi came rushing down the hall after arguing with a stubborn receptionist with worried expressions. Jewel and Tadase greeted them with smiles but were soon bombarded with questions.

"How's Amu?! Is she okay?! Is that monster in her stomach finally eating her up?!" Yaya asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. They all shot a look at Kairi, who just sweat-dropped and calmly dragged her away so he could tell her what _really_ was in Amu's stomach. Utau sighed and looked around, trying to distract herself.

"Is Amu okay?" She asked with a sad tone. Jewel sighed and shrugged.

"That nurse told us that we can't go in until they're done... But I'm positive she's okay." She said with a small smile. They all relaxed at her reassurance and sighed in relief. Suddenly, there was a loud cry and Jewel's calm act finally broke. She attempted to brake down the door but the others, mainly Tadase, held her back.

"Hold on Jewel!" Nagi shouted and restrained her right arm.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about!" Utau shouted as she held her left arm. 'For a seventeen-year-old, she's strong...' She thought.

"Calm down Jewel!" Tadase shouted as he stood infront of her with his arms around her waist. Yaya wrapped her arms around her waist while Rima and Kairi held the hood of her jacket. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Kukai with a happy expression.

"...If you're done, do you guys wanna see the baby?" He asked teasingly. He paused for a moment and looked at the position they were in before sweat-dropping. "Um... I'm not gonna ask..." He said and led them inside quietly. The sight that greeted them brought a smile onto all their faces. There she was. Amu was in a patient's gown and looked slightly tired but a smile plastered onto her tired face. But in her hands was a small blue bundle.

"Hey guys... Wanna see our son?" She asked as she looked up at her friends. They nodded and Amu handed the small bundle to Kukai, who moved towards the group to show what was wrapped inside the soft blue cloth. He gently moved the cloth away from the face of the small child in his arms and grinned.

"Meet Souma Kuma..." He said and showed his friends the small infant. He had pink hair like his mothers. Slowly, his emerald eyes that resembled his father's opened to look at the group around him. He smiled and reached for the many faces.

"...He's so cute..." Utau silently squeeled. Amu giggled from the bed. Kuma turned to Rima and reached for her. Nagi laughed when he noticed and nudged Rima.

"I think he wants you to hold him Rima." Nagi pointed out. Her eyes widened at the realization.

"Wh-What?! B-But I'm h-horrible with kids!" She argued. Kukai chuckled and gently placed Kuma in her arms. They smiled at a flustered Rima cradling the baby who was clutching the front of her blouse. Amu laughed and reached for her child. Rima slowoly walked to the bed and gave Amu her baby.

"He's adorable Amu..." Jewel muttered as Tadase wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled at her boyfriend and placed her hands on his. "Makes me wanna have a kid when I'm older..." She whispered quiet enough for no one to hear. But she forgot that Tadase had his head on her shoulder.

"Hm... I think I can arrange that..." He whispered against her ear. She felt herself blush as she slapped his hands. He chuckled. Everone raised an eyebrow at Jewel's red cheeks but shrugged it off.

"Hey Amu! Let's take a picture!" Yaya shouted and pulled out her cell phone. Kukai raised an eyevrow at her pink phone.

"...Didn't your parents take your phone away?" He asked. Yaya paused for a moment.

"...Nope!" She said cheerfully.

"Why'd you hesitate?" Rima asked. Yaya paused again.

"Let's just take the picture!" She shouted and pushed everyone around the bed. She asked a nurse in the hallway to take the picture and after about ten minutes of arguing, she convinced the young nurse to take a picture. Yaya rushed over to Kairi and the picture was taken. Yaya sent a mass text to everyone in the room along with Amu and Kukai's relatives, contact numbers given by Amu, of the photos along with pictures of Kuma.

"Thanks." Kukai said as he recieved the pictures. Yaya hummed in reply and started chatting with everyone. Kukai sat on the edge of the hospital bed and showed Amu the pictures. She smiled and cradled Kuma closer.

"They're beautiful." She whispered as she felt herself start to tear up. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her. He grinned.

"I think there's still one more to take." He said and held the camera up. She smiled and nodded before looking at the camera. "Say cheese."

**~I Can't Believe This~**

**Jewel: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Kuma: Yay! I was born!**

**Amu: But that means only one more chapter!**

**Jewel: ...Sure. Ruin the whole moment why don't cha!**

**Kukai: Jeez Amu... Way to go.**

**Kuma: How crude mom!**

**Amu: Sh-Shut up! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Jewel: It's the last chapter!**

**Amu: Don't be happy about it!**

**Jewel: But I'm really looking forward to my next story... I've been waiting for years to write it...**

**Kukai: Calm down Amu... No need to make the girl cry.**

**Kuma: Nice on mom...**

**Amu: Oh hush. Jewel doesn't Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~A Mix of Both~**

"Come on dad!" A six-year-old boy with dark pink hair shouted from the living room of their small house. It had gotten darker due to his father's brown hair mixed with his mother's. He tugged on the collar of the green soccer uniform that resembled his father's.

"I'll be down in a second Kuma! Can you ask mommy where Mi's pacifier is?!" His father shouted from his little sister's room. He sighed and closed his emerald eyes. He ran into the kitchen and tugged on her purple cotton shorts. The woman with pink hair smiled down at her son and placed him on his lap. Her golden orbs full of love towards her oldest child.

"Hey Kuma. I thought you were at your soccer game with daddy..." She said and hugged him. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"We were supposed to go but daddy can't find Mi's pacifier!" He whined. Amu frowned and carried Kuma over to the living room.

"Idiot... It's on the couch." She muttered quiet enough for Kuma not to hear. She grabbed the pacifier and walked to her daughter's bedroom only to be greeted by a panicked man with chocolate hair and forest green eyes like his son's holding a crying four-month-old baby with similar hair, her gold eyes shut tightly as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. Amu sighed and gave the pacifier.

"Thanks Amu." He quickly said and gave her a peck on the cheek before giving the crying child what she had been waiting for. Her crying seized immediately and started to fall asleep. After about five minutes, she was sound asleep and put into her crib. He smiled at the sleeping baby and turned, only to be greeted by his fuming wife and pouting son.

"You were supposed to go with Kuma to his soccer game." She scolded and dragged him into the living room so that they wouldn't wake Mi. After placing Kuma on the floor, she placed her hands on her hips and gave her husband a cold glare. He flinched under her harsh gaze and smiled nervously at the ground.

"Sorry Amu... You told me to put Mi to sleep before I took Kuma to his game but I couldn't find her pacifier..." He explained. Amu sighed and groaned.

"Kukai! I said I would take Mi to the game! And you should be apologizing to you son!" She shouted. His eyes widened at the realization that she was right. He bent down to his son's height and frowned.

"I'm sorry Kuma... I messed up again..." He said and ruffled Kuma's pink hair. Kuma smiled and shook his head.

"You can make it up to me by driving me to my game... which starts in a few minutes." He said and dragged Kukai to the front door. Kuma put on his black cleats while Kukai put on a pair of green Nikes. "Bye mommy!" He shouted as he waited for his father to unlock the door. Amu smiled and waved.

"Bye! Have fun!" She shouted as they closed the door. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Did they forget something?" She mumbled and opened the door.

"Auntie!" A four-year-old boy with neat black hair and ruby eyes shouted. Amu laughed as she tucked in his grey shirt into his camo pants only for him to pout and undo it.

"Oh come on Del~!" She whined. Her 'nephew' pouted and shook his head. Amu giggled and picked him up. "Where are your parents?" She asked and twirled the child in her arms around. He laughed and looked at the door. A man with blonde hair and ruby eyes in a white short-sleeve dress shirt with black jeans stood at the entrance.

"Jeez. Thanks for inviting me in Amu..." He joked. Amu sweat-dropped and laughed.

"Sorry Tadase... Huh? Where's Jewel?" She asked. Tadase sighed and took his son from Amu's arms. Del rested his head on his father's shoulder but kept his wide eyes on his aunt.

"Jewel's working with Utau today... But she told me to say hi for her." He said. Amu laughed. "Oh. So are you ready?' He asked and walked towards the front door. She looked down at her purple pj's and laughed nervously. Tadase sighed and shook his head. "I'll be outside. Just come out when you're ready." He said and walked to his car.

"Why does auntie always do that?" Del asked as his father strapped him into his carseat. Tadase chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know. But she's been like that ever since I first met her." He replied and climbed into the driver's seat.

"When did you first meet auntie?" Del asked. Tadase sweat-dropped at his curious son and leaned over to pat his head.

"I'll tell you when you get older. Okay?" He said. His son pouted but nodded. Tadase chuckled and ruffled his hair, resulting in a loud protest from Del. Amu came rushing out in light blue capris and a red tank top with a camera in her pocket and a small child and carseat in her hands. She placed the carseat down and Mi inside before rushing to her own seat.

"Sorry! Hurry or else we'll be late!" She shouted. Tadase laughed at her nervousness and did as he was told.

_**~With Kukai~**_

The score was 1-0. Kuma's team was losing. The game had only started about fifteen minutes ago but the kids were fast. Kukai was cheering on his son, ignoring the stares of the rest of the audience. Hey, when you're a famous soccer player, it's hard to go out in public. But he promised Kuma that he would go to his game no matter what.

"Come on Kuma!" He shouted from the bottom row of the bleachers. He saw Kuma grin like his father as he maneuvered through the field.

"You can do it Kuma~!" He heard a woman shout. He turned to see his wife and Tadase. They rushed over to Kukai and sat next to him. Del sat in his father's lap while Amu held Mi. "What's the score?" She asked. He sighed in frustration.

"One to nothing... Kuma's team's losing." He answered. They frowned. Del growled in frustration and leaped out of Tadase's lap.

"Go Kuma!" He shouted. Kuma glanced at the source of the sound and grinned at his family. He lined himself up with the goal and kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could. The goalie missed it by a few inches and the sound of the ball hitting the net echoed through out the field. Half the crowd stood and cheered. Kuma grinned at his family.

"Nice one Kuma!" Kukai shouted and fist-pumped. They game continued and in the end, Kuma's team won with Kuma delivering the last shot, 1-3. Kukai rushed over and lifted Kuma onto his shoulders. Even Mi was celebrating. As the cheers died down and everyone headed home, Kukai put Kuma down and they walked to the cars.

"Good job Kuma. I'm so proud of you." Amu said with a soft smile. Kuma grinned up at his mother.

"Thanks mommy!" He turned to Tadase and frowned. "Where's Auntie Jewel?" He asked. Tadase sighed and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Sorry... She couldn't make it because she was helping Auntie Utau." He explained. Kuma frowned and nodded.

"...Actually, I was watching from the other side of the bleachers." A girl with black hair and dark brown eyes in a white sundress said as she leaned against Tadase's car. Del smiled and ran over to his mother. The woman smiled and picked him up.

"Mommy!" Del shouted and snuggled into the woman's neck. She laughed and held him close.

"Jewel? I thought you were with Utau?" Tadase asked and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips. She laughed and sighed.

"I was. But someone crashed the whole set so we all had to go home for the day." She explained. They raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to laugh nervously. "It wasn't me. It was actually Utau. She tripped over someone on the floor and, well... Things happened." She said. They all sweat-dropped and wondered if she was telling the truth or not.

"...So how was I?!" Kuma shouted. Jewel laughed and picked him up.

"You were awesome." She said. When Kukai noticed Jewel was starting to struggle while holding the two children, he took Kuma out of her arms. She sighed in relief and flashed him a quick grin. He chuckled inwardly and returned the grin.

"Really?! Was I?" He turned to his father. Kukai nodded. Kuma's eyes lit up. "Did you hear that mommy?!" Amu laughed and nodded.

"Just don't go and get a big head." She said. Kuma tilted his head. She sighed and shook her head. "You'll know what that means when you're older." She explained. Tadase chuckled at the phrase he had used on their own son earlier.

"Come on Tadase." Jewel said and put Del in the car. Amu walked over and grabbed Mi's carseat before placing it in Kukai's car.

"So are we still meeting at Rima's?" Amu asked and carefully strapped Mi in. Tadase sighed and shrugged.

"I think so. Can't wait to see Aria..." He said. Amu laughed and nodded. Kukai hit his forehead with his free hand and his eyes widened.

"Oh man... How old is she again?" He asked. They all glared at him. "Wh-What?" He asked. Jewel walked up to him and hit him upside the head. He pouted and rubbed where she hit.

"She's still two months old! How could you not know that?!" She shouted. They all sweat-dropped at her actions. Tadase laughed nervously and dragged his wife back to his car before calming her down and convincing her to sit down.

"Calm down already... It's Kukai we're talking about..." He said in a slightly teasing tone. He loved her with all his heart and knew how to deal with her but this side of her was a little too much, even for him. She huffed and crossed her arms while her bottom lip came out into a cute pout. He chuckled and gave her a kiss before walking over to the driver's seat. Jewel stuck her head out the window and waved at the other couple.

"See ya at Rima's." She said with a small smile and Tadase drove off. Amu waved and got into her seat.

"Come on Kuma. Get in." She ordered and closed her door. He did as he was told and buckled up. Kukai sighed in exhaustion. Amu frowned at her husband and placed a hand on his arm. He shook his head and flashed a weak grin.

"Just a little tired." He said. She leaned over and kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back with a smile.

"Better?" She teased. He smirked and stole a quick kiss.

"Now I am." He joked. She rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. She turned to their children and smiled.

"Ready for a family reunion?" She asked. Kuma and his father cheered while Mi just clapped her hands. Amu laughed and faced the road. "Then let's go!" She shouted. Kukai took her enthusiasm too far and decided to speed to Rima's. The whole ride, they were shouting for him to slow down and he did... a block before Rima's.

Ah, family. The most unpredictable thing there is. Especially when an idol, a cat, along with parents and siblings, and a proposal to a woman that acts like a five-year-old from a twenty-three-year-old that seems like the smartest person alive shows up when you least expect it.

...Hey, you can't spell love without crazy. Whether it's your love for family, friends, or just love.

**~A Mix of Both~**

**Jewel: I know, I know! It was really short. But I've decided to do a sequel that will blow your minds.**

**Amu: ...Can it blow your mind up?**

**Jewel: No. I'm the one writing it.**

**Kukai: Duh. But I can't believe you're ending it here!**

**Amu: I KNOW!**

**Jewel: Calm down already... Please R&R my final chapter if you want to have a sequel that will blow your minds!**


End file.
